Bruja
by Ydna.Westergard
Summary: No es que esté huyendo de su pasado, más bien piensa en el futuro y en todo lo que debe hacer para perpetuar su legado.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeelloooo!**

**Desde hace tiempo me había propuesto subir algun Oneshot para festejar los Halloweenes, y pues aquí está. El problema es que no es un oneshot porque, como siempre, he fallado y terminó quedando algo de, hasta ahora, 4 capítulos pero que muy probablemente quede en 7, y como mi intención es subir un capítulo por día hasta el gran final el 31 de Octubre, pues aquí estamos. Miren, seré honesta: no sé si lo logre. Pero prometo poner lo mejor de mi para lograrlo.**

**Es algo rapidito y sencillo que espero sea de su agrado. Y si no lo es pues déjenme un review. Pero si sí lo es, pues también. **

**Ya, ya voy a dejar de entretenerlos con estupideces, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

**Ah, no, antes, el disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para mantener ocupada a mi creativa e hiperactiva mente creando historias que jamás veremos en el cine y por las que, por supuesto, jamás recibiré dinero. No pretendo hacerme rica con esto Disney, te lo prometo; un amigo me invitó a tomarnos un café para platicarme de un negocio en el que con unos catálogos... ok ok, ya.**

* * *

Le parecía ridículo que, siendo ella quien era, se encontrara tan fascinada con aquella cosita rechoncha. Estiró una mano y acarició la suave mejilla de su bebito, y se deleitó tratando de contar sus diminutas y rubias pestañas. Sentía las mejillas adoloridas de tanto sonreír, pero desde que había dado a luz cinco días antes, no había nada ni nadie que se la borrara del rostro. Excepto cuando recordaba lo mucho que le había costado conseguir un niño sano.

Desde que su madre había muerto y ella había pasado a ocupar su lugar en el clan, le habían dejado bien en claro cuáles eran las reglas, y la más importante para una bruja tan joven como ella era la de mantener el linaje. Luego de que la caza de brujas se intensificara, muchas de sus hermanas habían tomado la drástica decisión de abandonar el clan e huir lo más lejos que les fuera posible, algo bastante válido tomando en cuenta que sus vidas peligraban. El verdadero problema se dio cuando un grupo de cazadores de brujas, los más afamados hasta entonces, llegó a su región; pronto la asistencia a los aquelarres fue disminuyendo, lo que obligó a las cabecillas a ejercer presión para que las más jóvenes consiguieran marido lo antes posible y así, comenzaran a procrear nuevos miembros para comenzar a reforzar el clan.

Elsa lo tuvo muy fácil. Su melena platinada, aquel par de hermosos ojos azules y el contraste que hacían con su pálida piel eran la mezcla perfecta para robar miradas por donde quiera que pasara, pero aún antes de que su madre la dejara, quien había atrapado su atención fue el, en aquel entonces, alcalde del poblado. Alistair Krei casi le doblaba la edad, pero desde la primera muestra de interés que había manifestado hacia su persona, ella se sintió por las nubes, porque había que admitir que se trataba de un sujeto muy bien parecido, con una excelente posición económica y una reputación intachable –aunque sus adversarios dijeran lo contrario-. Tuvo muchas consideraciones hacia ella y su madre, especialmente cuando esta cayó enferma, y a pesar de que su puesto le demandaba mucho tiempo, él siempre se mostró accesible para la rubia. Por eso aquella tarde que, con creciente nerviosismo, le confesó sus sentimientos y le pidió que se convirtiera en su esposa, ella no dudó ni un segundo, y su compromiso fue frenéticamente festejado por el clan completo, llevándose especiales felicitaciones por parte de la líder y poniéndola como ejemplo al resto de las solteras e incluso comparándola con aquellas cuya unión era vista como una decepción.

Pero el orgullo no le duró mucho. Por regla, una bruja debe de parir una primogénita para el clan, y sólo hasta que así lo haga, podrá ser capaz de dar a luz a niños de cualquier sexo. No recordó ese pequeño inconveniente hasta después de lanzar el último alarido, cuando la habitación quedó en completo silencio y la partera, después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, la miró a le ojos negando con la cabeza. Elsa se sintió morir, y aunque sus hermanas del clan le demostraron su apoyo, pronto se dio cuenta de que la única persona que sentía una pena igual de profunda y genuina que la suya, era su marido. Así que lo volvieron a intentar. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar; la partera le dio el pésame con un ronco susurró y ella, aguantando lo más que pudo las lágrimas, se limitó a asentir. Una vez que se quedó a solas, se echó a llorar. Perder dos criaturas en un lapso tan corto de tiempo sembró en ella un temor tan terrible que comenzó a evitar a toda costa ser tocada por su esposo. Pero a veces no lo lograba, y el acto sexual terminaba siendo todo menos disfrutable, pero estaba dispuesta a guardar las apariencias. Fue su líder quien, luego de meses sin que hubiera novedades en su útero, terminó por acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla y asegurarle que todo saldría bien.

-Piensa en el clan, Elsa. Hemos…-bajó la vista y le susurró-hemos perdido a otras cuatro hermanas. Una emboscada al coven que esos malditos bastardos organizaron hace dos noches. Te necesitamos Elsa-le colocó una mano en el vientre plano-las necesitamos.

Envalentonada por las palabras de su líder, a partir de entonces utilizó las noches para provocar a su esposo y se dispuso a disfrutar de su compañía como en los primeros días de matrimonio. Pronto el fruto de aquellos encuentros se hizo evidente en su abdomen y pidió con fervor a satán y a todos los demonios que le dieran una bebita sana y fuerte a la cual poder criar. Pero sus súplicas no fueron suficientes. Al menos dos horas permaneció en la cama aferrando contra su cuerpo al niño sin vida hasta que Alistair logró arrebatárselo de los brazos para luego consolarla.

Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, o al menos así se lo hizo saber el clan.

-Evidentemente él no nos sirve, Elsa-le dijo la líder tendiéndole una daga. LA daga.

-Pe-ero apenas es la tercera vez, aún podemos…

-¡Ya no hay tiempo! Nos están matando y comienzo a temer que no podremos perpetuar este clan. ¿Estás dispuesta a que caiga sobre tus hombros esa responsabilidad?

-¿Qué?-preguntó estupefacta-Pero el resto…

-El resto está haciendo su parte, tal como deberías estar haciendo tú, pero mientas sigas perdiendo el tiempo con ese mentecato…

-Pero, ¿y si es mi culpa?-¿Qué tal si…-miró a su alrededor, desesperada, pero las miradas acusadoras y de odio del resto de sus hermanas no hacían más que empeorar el sentimiento de impotencia-Por favor, no lo quiero hacer-se derrumbó de rodillas al centro del círculo y echó a llorar-Yo lo amo, no me hagan hacerlo.

Sintió la fría punta del arma bajó su barbilla y cuando alzó el rostro se encontró con los escalofriantes ojos verdes de su líder.

-Querida, alguien va a tener que hacerlo, así que o eres tú-le puso la daga entre las temblorosas manos pálidas-o tendremos que usar nuestros métodos. ¿Recuerdas cuáles son nuestros métodos, Elsa?

La rubia abrió los ojos horrorizada, y temblando de miedo asintió vigorosamente, apretando los ojos y sollozando.

Llegó por detrás, negándose a permitirle ver quien era su atacante, y rebanó su garganta con un solo movimiento firme. Fue rápido y había mucha sangre, y cuando el cuerpo de Alistair cayó hacia atrás, haciéndola caer de rodillas, se abrazó con fuerza a él y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, gritando de dolor. En el libro de su madre había visto un hechizo que les permitiría quedarse a solas en la casa, desviando a todo aquel que pretendía siquiera acercarse, así que se aseguró de que este no hubiera sido quebrantado y luego dejó su hogar, aferrando la daga y con el vestido empapado en sangre; para cuando encontraran el cuerpo ella ya estaría muy lejos. En cuanto sus hermanas la vieron aparecer, el aquelarre completo se sumió en silencio, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pronto comenzaron los cuchicheos y para cuando llegó hasta el centro de la reunión, algunas de ellas ya le sonreían e incluso habían comenzado a aplaudir.

-Eso es cariño-sonrió la mujer de cabello negro y rizado-sabía que lo lograrías-abrió los brazos y la recibió con un maternal abrazo. Entonces le susurró-Acá entre nosotras, siempre he pensado que serías una líder increíble; por tus venas corre una magia única y mucho muy poderosa-se despegó de ella y la observó de pies a cabeza-y cuando sea el momento nada me honrará más que nombrarte mi sucesora.

Algo dentro de Elsa comenzó a hacer ebullición, y lanzando un fuerte gruñido la alejó de un empujón.

-¡Olvídalo Gothel! Jamás seguiré tus inmundos pasos. Eres despreciable.

-¡Soy una bruja! Igual que tú. Ahora-extendió una mano-regrésame eso.

El claro del bosque en el que solían reunirse se encontraba en completo silencio y lleno de tensión; todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, pero por primera vez no sintió miedo. Por el contrario, sentía como si todas las energías ahí reunidas entraran a su cuerpo por la planta de sus pies y le recorrieran cada extremidad hasta infundirle una seguridad que jamás creyó que podría llegar a poseer. Repentinamente vislumbró un pequeño movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y con un rápido giró de las muñecas conjuró una enorme pared de hielo que puso alto a las afiladas astillas de madera que se precipitaban hacia ella. Furibunda miró a Mérida, y con deleite atestiguó como sus ojos se llenaban de miedo antes de tratar de echar a correr. No dio ni tres pasos para cuando varios fragmentos de hielo le atravesaron el cuerpo, haciéndola caer inerte. Lo que se vino a continuación sucedió con demasiada rapidez.

Unas cuantas ráfagas por aquí y mucha nieve por allá para lograr alejar lo suficiente a sus hermanas y luego levantó enormes paredes de hielo lo suficientemente resistentes para que ninguna de ellas, con su débil magia lograra atravesarlas pero lo suficientemente delgadas para que pudieran ver un poco de lo que sucedía al otro lado. Entonces fue por Gothel. La asquerosa bruja ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hacer movimiento alguno porque cuando menos pensó Elsa ya estaba sobre ella y la daga, congelada, le perforaba el pecho.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo creía-dijo entre dientes con el rostro a sólo centímetros de la ojiverde-y Alistair no dejaba de repetirme que todo era cuestión de que tuviera suficiente fe en mi misma, entonces podría lograrlo todo.

-Tenía fe en ti, Elsa-escupió la anciana-creí que podías llegar a ser alguien grande.

-Ellos también. Así que si ellos perecieron, creo que es momento de que lo hagas tú también.

El gritó que salió de la boca de la mujer fue potente y desgarrador, y bajó la vista justo a tiempo para ver como el pecho le era abierto. Tal vez fuera idea suya, pero juraría que sintió la mano helada de la rubia abriéndose paso entre su carne y sus huesos hasta llegar a su corazón y sintió que el órgano se le convertía en hielo conforme ella lo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza entre sus delgados dedos.

-Espérame en el infierno, Gothel. Con gusto llegaré para escupir en tu demacrada cara, perra inmunda.

Si la líder pretendió lanzar un último grito, el hielo entiesándole el corazón y recorriéndole las venas se lo impidió, y sólo cuando el diminuto bulbo que aferraba en el puño se hizo añicos, se puso en pie y echó a correr lo más lejos que pudo.

Ese día, mientras cruzaba el bosque llorando a grito en pecho, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola: sin madre, sin marido, sin hijos y sin clan. Sólo ella y su magia.

* * *

**Mi obsesión por lo ocurrido en Salem, Massachusetts, allá por 1690 es igual de intensa que todo lo ocurrido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y pues no podía seguir viviendo sin escribir algo al menos medio relacionado. Sí sí, sé que muchas de las cosas que leeran son estupideces pero ¡hey! tenía que adaptar la situación a los personajes. Como sea, si tienen algo que compartir o de lo cual quejarse, ya saben 'on ta el botoncito de los Reviews.**

**Y por mi otra historia, "Desesperación", por favor no se preocupen, porque prometo que pronto pronto tendrán su actualización.**

**Y pues ya. Les deseo un fabuloso fin de semana, nos leemos pronto pronto. O sea, mañana, porque ya dije y lo tengo que cumplir. Espero C: Bye bye!**

**P.D.**

**Perdón por el terrible summary, el exceso de trabajo me ha secado el cerebro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un poquito tarde pero aquí estamos, justo como lo prometimos. Espero poder seguir así jaja.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Llevaba semanas enteras huyendo cuando por fin consideró que podía estar a salvo. Entonces, en lo profundo del bosque y luego de matar a la única vieja bruja exiliada que encontró en la zona, levantó una pequeña chosita que pretendió convertir en su nuevo hogar. Sin embargo apenas estuvo establecida, la inquietud por procrear la volvió a acuciar; era normal, era una especie de sentido de sobrevivencia que, al encontrarse sola, la obligaba a formar un nuevo clan. En un inicio no estuvo muy segura de que la cosa fuera a funcionar, pero luego de rememorar las palabras de Gothel en aquel asfixiante abrazo, se armó de valor y decidió salir de caza.

Ataviada con una capa de terciopelo azul, una pequeña canasta con algunas bayas que había encontrado en el camino y con su inigualable belleza, comenzó en el pueblo más cercano a su zona del bosque. Ahí encontró a Felipe, el apuesto hijo del alcalde que de inmediato cayó en sus redes y a las tres semanas de haberse conocido ya estaba proponiéndole matrimonio; fue una fiesta preciosa y llena de lujo, lamentablemente la noche de bodas dejó mucho que desear pero ¡hey! Estaba dispuesta a hacer algunos sacrificios con tal de conseguir su cometido. Para su infortunio, su nuevo conyugue resultó ser más listo y curioso de lo que Elsa creyó y pronto descubrió su verdadera naturaleza. Para cuando lo encontraron en el granero de su padre con el trinche atravesándole el torso, ella ya estaba muy lejos en su casita mezclando hierbas y menjurjes para poder parar el sangrado de entre sus piernas, o lo que ella asumió con toda tranquilidad, podría haber sido el varoncito que había concebido.

Su siguiente víctima fue Eric, un apuesto comerciante dueño de una extensa flota y que, al llevársela por primera vez a la cama luego de unirse en matrimonio, le confesó que al conocerla pensó que se trataba de una hermosa sirena. Pocos meses después los calambres en el vientre le advirtieron de la pérdida que estaba sufriendo y aunque él fue comprensivo y le aseguró que lo volverían a intentar, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo una vez más. Estaban en altamar cuando el contramaestre y algunos miembros de la tripulación, luego de una sustanciosa cena acompañada por un exquisito vino de procedencia desconocida, lo encontraron ahogado en la bañera de su camarote. La rubia atravesó la cubierta sin que su presencia fuera siquiera notada, con mucho esfuerzo bajó en un botecito y se encomendó a satanás para poder llegar pronto y sin desfallecer de regreso a casa.

A Gastón lo encontró semanas más tarde apenas puso un pie en el puerto y estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para tomarla en sus brazos y sin recato alguno proponerle que se fueran a la cama juntos. La idea le pareció maravillosa, puesto que sintió que su paciencia se había colmado y ya no estaba para pasar por todo el proceso de coqueteo, compromiso y boda. A esas alturas lo único que le interesaba era formar su clan, no una familia. Pero apenas había comenzado la faena cuando él, sosteniendo sus níveas piernas sobre los hombros y penetrándola con incómodo salvajismo, le confesó que sí, sí quería preñarla, que se aseguraría de que le diera los suficientes varones para formar un nuevo equipo de caza.

-¿Qué tal una niña?-dijo con voz seductora, tratando de mantenerse en papel.

-¿Una niña? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se quede en la cocina hasta que le encontremos marido? Las niñas son inútiles y no aportan nada a la familia; las únicas funciones de una dama son cocinar, parir y follar.

Ahí mismo le hizo un leve pero profundo corte en el cuello, no sin antes congelarle las extremidades y el pene, y lo dejó desnudo en la cama desangrándose lentamente.

Se maldijo, mirando con decepción la enorme luna llena que brillaba en el cielo, y enfilando de regreso a su bosque le pidió a satanás que se apiadara de ella, después de todo siempre había sido una chica buena.

Moría de ganas por llegar a casa y descansar. Tenía tanto tiempo fuera que ya comenzaba a extrañar el pequeño lago en el que solía bañarse por las noches cuando la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente, así que eso fue lo primero que hizo apenas llegó a sus terrenos. Se quitó la ropa con premura y se fue adentrando en la lagunita mientras soltaba su cabello. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y se acarició los brazos, los hombros y los pechos, dejando un rastro húmedo que la hizo estremecer, pero antes de llegar al área más profunda, cuando el agua apenas le acariciaba las redondas caderas, escuchó un gemido muy cerca de la orilla.

-A-ayuda.

De inmediato se cubrió los senos, buscando asustada al dueño de aquella debilísima voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó asustada.

-Ayuda, por favor.

Notó que había movimiento en los arbustos más cercanos y rápidamente regresó a tierra firme, en donde se cubrió con su capa.

-Por favor, no me… no me dej…

Con cuidado se acercó al lugar del que procedían los quejidos y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a un joven rubio completamente inconsciente. Lo revisó con cuidado y pronto sus manos sintieron la humedad de una herida en un costado de su abdomen.

-Pobrecillo-susurró con genuina compasión mientras hacía a un lado el cabello que le cubría la frente.

Era apuesto, y muy fornido. Seguro le costaría horrores llevarlo hasta la casita, pero respiró profundo, repitió un viejo mantra que le enseñara su madre, y a continuación lo tomó por una pierna y lo comenzó a arrastrar.

Cuando Kristoff despertó, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a la preciosa chica de ojos azules y melena platinada que caía sobre sus hombros, y notó que además del dolor en el abdomen, también sentía como si le hubieran intentado sacar un tobillo.

-¿Quién…

-Shhh, descuida. Vas a estar bien-y le mostró la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto.

-Claro, eso si consigues parar la…

Se tocó la herida y notó no sólo que el sangrado había parado, sino que la piel rasgada por los cuernos del animal que lo había atacado estaba casi cicatrizada.

-¿Có-cómo hiciste…

Ella le puso el dedo sobre los labios.

-Tranquilo, eso no importa. Por ahora, sólo descansa-Le acercó un cuenco a los labios y le obligó a beber un menjurje dulzón. Al ver que bebía con desesperación comenzó acariciarle el cabello-Despacio, despacio.

Kristoff se dejó caer en la cama y poco a poco pero sin perder de vista a su salvadora, fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Después de tres días de cuidados, cariñosas atenciones y muchos brebajes extraños pero no precisamente desagradables, la herida había cerrado por completo dejando como único rastro una minúscula mancha en dónde debería estar la cicatriz.

-Vaya, impresionante-exclamó el rubio tocándose el abdomen.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír, para luego tenderle su bolso y sombrero.

-En realidad no era taaaan grave como aparentaba.

-Creo que el cuerno entro y salió por el otro lado, o al menos así se sintió.

-No, nada de eso.

En realidad, justo eso había sucedido.

-Bueno, pues no me queda más que agradecerte de nuevo. En verdad no sé qué hacer para retribuir lo que has hecho por mí.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar, así que no hay nada que agradecer, en serio.

Kristoff echó un cuidadoso vistazo a la pequeña cabaña mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y se colocaba el sombrero.

-Escucha, regresaré para traerte algunas cosas ¿sí?

-No es necesario.

-Claro que sí; noté que sólo tienes la manta con la que me cubrías y aquella pequeña frazada. Tampoco veo muchos víveres pero sí bastantes hortalizas que supongo, recoges por aquí cerca. Y hasta dónde veo no…

-Oye-le colocó una mano en el pecho, tratando de llamar su atención-estaré bien, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, de verdad-el pareció dudar pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Elsa agregó-¿me dejas encaminarte un poco?

Para sorpresa de la chica, tomaron un rumbo por el que hasta entonces no había transitado mientras escuchaba emocionada los detalles que su nuevo amigo le contaba sobre el lugar en el que vivía. Cuando comenzaron a escuchar el lejano trajinar del pueblo próximo, ella hizo alto y se giró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Fue un placer.

-No, el placer fue mío. Y lo digo en serio-agregó él frunciendo el ceño-si no fuera por ti, seguramente habría muerto.

La platinada sintió que las mejillas le ardían y poniéndose de puntitas depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Te tengas una larga vida, Kristoff Bjorgman.

Y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

Lo siguientes días se sintió terriblemente sola; echaba de menos las charlas, la silenciosa compañía y el tener a alguien a su cuidado. Sólo entonces se dio el tiempo de pensar en todo por lo que había atravesado, en lo mucho que le seguía doliendo la pérdida de su primer marido y en lo útil que le resultaría un consejo de su madre en esos momentos. No hubo noche, en el transcurso de esa primera semana en soledad, que no llorara largo y tendido por todas sus pérdidas y por los actos horribles y desesperados que había llevado a cabo.

Fue una mañana soleada que, sentada a la mesa mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua para su té, escuchó golpes a su puerta. Desconcertada fue a atender y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al encontrar a Kristoff, sonriente y alzando una enorme canasta frente a ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Cada artículo que sacaba de la canasta hacía que su sonrisa se ampliara, pero cuando su mirada cayó sobre un frasco con polvo de color café que, a juzgar por su olor, era para preparar bebida de chocolate, se lanzó sobre Kristoff dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Partió algunas rebanadas del pan que le había llevado, abrió uno de los frascos con mermelada y sacó un par de tacitas desgastadas en las que sirvió el té. Conversaron durante horas y para cuando Kristoff advirtió que la luz del sol comenzaba a escasear, se marchó con la promesa de pronto regresar. Alguna vez apareció con un par de conejos listos para el asado, en otra ocasión regaló a Elsa un precioso juego de espejo, peine y cepillo con detalles de concha nácar y tiempo después se apareció con su laúd en mano, dispuesto a deleitar a la rubia con algo de música sólo para ser sorprendido por la hermosa y melodiosa voz de su anfitriona. Y fue en una de esas muchas reuniones en la que Elsa terminó armándose de valor para hablarle sobre su verdadera identidad y, procurando revelar sólo lo indispensable, sobre la trágica pérdida que la había llevado a recluirse ahí en el bosque.

-Vaya, pues eso es… interesante. Es decir-se corrigió muy terrible-con una mano apretó dulcemente la rodilla de la rubia-y lamento muchísimo lo de tu esposo y tus hijos, pero bueno, jamás creí que tú serías… así.

Despreocupadamente se puso en pie, se asomó sólo para comprobar que la lluvia seguía cayendo aunque con mucha menos fuerza y luego fue a atizar el fuego.

-¿No… no te da miedo?

Él la miró desconcertado.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí. ¿No temes que te haga daño?

Se acercó a ella y arrodillándose al lado de su silla, respondió:

-Mi padre murió en un incendio provocado por un aquelarre de brujas y mi madre quedó muy malherida, Elsa. Yo era sólo un niño pero en su estado, mi madre ya no se molestaba en ocultar su odio hacia esos seres y no paraba de maldecirlas cada que tenía oportunidad. Murió a los pocos meses.

-Oh, por todos los infiernos-exclamó por lo bajo la chica.

-Pero no, no te tengo miedo. Porque pudiste haberme dejado morir cuando me encontraste aquella noche. Pudiste haberme usado para realizar… no lo sé, esos sacrificios que ustedes las brujas hacen.

-Oh no, eso sólo lo hac…-un dedo sobre sus labios la obligó a callar.

-Incluso pudiste haberme impedido regresar a casa, pero no lo hiciste. Porque tú eres diferente-se puso en pie-a mí no me interesa si eres bruja o no, ¡eres Elsa, la mujer que me rescató! Y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Gracias Kristoff-susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, gracias a ti. Y ahora que la tormenta ha amainado, será mejor que me marche antes de que el sol se oculte por completo.

Como cada día de visita Elsa lo encaminó hasta las orillas del bosque y antes de despedirse le prometió que haría mermelada con las fresas y el azúcar que le había dejado esa tarde y que la comerían juntos en la próxima reunión. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si acompañar la golosina con té de menta le parecía bien cuando sintió el fuerte brazo de él rodeándole la cintura para después pegar sus cuerpos y plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios. Ella correspondió de inmediato.

La luz de la luna llena que inundaba la habitación sacaba destellos del cabello platinado que caía como cascada sobre la espalda de la chica, confiriéndole una belleza que jamás creyó posible, pudiera poseer algún ser vivo sobre la tierra. Aferrando con sus fuertes manos las caderas de su amante, la ayudaba a subir y bajar sobre su miembro, deleitándose con los gemidos que esta profería, con las caricias y besos que le prodigaba, pero sobre todo con el semblante de infinita paz que contempló luego de que alcanzaran el éxtasis juntos. La rubia se derrumbó sobre él, con la respiración agitada y una enorme sonrisa mientras el buscaba a tientas la manta para cubrirlos a ambos, pero no sin antes tener la oportunidad de acariciarle los carnosos muslos y el firme trasero. Está por demás decir que después de eso, las visitas se incrementaron considerablemente, algunas veces incluso se prolongaban por más de una noche, y aunque Kristoff hubiera estado encantado de quedarse a su lado, debía hacer todo lo posible por mantener lo suyo en secreto y seguir guardando las apariencias.

-Antes de que te vayas, ¿quieres que hablemos sobre lo que me propusiste hace un par de semanas?-preguntó Elsa una mañana, tendiéndole el sombrero.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será olvidarlo por ahora-notó la decepción en los ojos azules de su enamorada, así que se apresuró a agregar-Hace pocos días llegaron al pueblo los Westergard; al parecer el viejo Weselton se quejó de que algunos de los animales de su granja habían muerto en condiciones sospechosas y que sus cosechas no andaban bien y terminó por sembrarle la idea a otro par de idiotas de que todo era provocado por una hechicera.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-No, claro que no fuiste tú. Weselton es un imbécil, eso es todo. La cuestión es que el alcalde llamó a aquellos matones y bueno…

-Dicen que son muy buenos-exclamó, y en su voz se escuchó miedo.

-Lo son-respondió con seriedad-pero mientras te quedes aquí y no te acerques al pueblo, no hay porque temer; he estado revisando los alrededores y creo que es casi imposible que te encuentren.

-Bien. De cualquier forma pondré unas cuantas protecciones, sólo por si acaso.

-Esa es mi chica-le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

Para cuando se cerró la puerta tras él, Elsa ya había decidido que estaba dispuesta a formar una familia a su lado; tenía varias semanas meditándolo y cuando por fin tuvo el valor para admitir ante si misma su sentir respecto al rubio, también tuvo que confesar que hacía mucho nadie la procuraba tanto y la trataba con tanta amabilidad. Entonces súbitamente recordó su viejo propósito: comenzar su propio clan, y se regocijó ante la idea de poder hacerlo al lado de un hombre como Kristoff a quien, para empezar, no tendría que ocultarle su verdadera identidad. Se dejó caer en la cama con una enorme sonrisa cuando, rompiendo con toda la ilusión, cayó en cuenta de que ya llevaba cuatro ciclos fértiles copulando con Kristoff y aún no había logrado concebir. Fue como si le vaciaran un balde de agua helada, pero se rehusaba a dejarse vencer por la idea de que esa nueva relación tampoco pudiera funcionar.

* * *

**Tengo que pedirles una disculpa muy muy grande, porque estoy ca****si segura de que escribí varias veces la palabra "chocita" y lo hice mal. Perdón, pero por más que la busco en el documento, no la encuentro y no tengo conmigo en estos momentos la USB en la que guardé el documento original u.u **

**Espero que sigan teniendo una excelente noche. Les mando un abrazo y disfruten del resto de su fin de semana. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Oigan, ¡lo logré! Tres días seguidos actualizando; échenme porras para seguir así jajaja.**

**Bueno, espero que esta actualización sea de su agrado. Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies apenas se hizo el silencio, pero contuvo las ganas de llorar. Le iba a decir que sí, ¿qué más podía hacer? Después de todo, ese era su deseo, y ella le quería demasiado como para impedirle ser feliz. "Le quería", era la diferencia entre Kristoff y su primer marido. A Alistair lo amaba, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por su nuevo amante era algo diferente. Aun así le dolía su petición.

-Elsa-lo escuchó susurrar-no era mi…

-¿Es bonita?-murmuró tan bajo que el rubio tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera-E-ella… ¿es bonita?

Una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Kristoff.

-Bueno, yo…-las mejillas comenzaron a encendérsele-ella… creo que ella es…bueno sí, me parece que es bonita.

-¿Más bonita que yo?

Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared justo detrás de él. Lo escuchó suspirar y sintió su mano acariciándole una mejilla.

-No Elsa, por favor no te pongas así.

Sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba llorando. Le tomó la mano y la apretó entre las suyas, tratando de sonreír.

-Espero que seas muy feliz. De corazón.

El té que había preparado esa mañana se fue enfriando conforme Kristoff le explicaba que desde un tiempo atrás había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con una chica del pueblo de la que, al parecer, había terminado enamorándose. Y ahora le decía a Elsa que deseaba pedirle matrimonio y por lo tanto, tendría que poner fin a sus visitas. "Visitas", dijo. Lo suyo no era una relación o un compromiso, eran sólo… visitas. Y él hablaba tan bien de esa chica, y los ojos le brillaban como jamás había visto, que no tenía la fuerza para privarle de su compañía; ella había estado en su lugar alguna vez, también se había enamorado tiempo atrás, y aunque sabía que él merecía una buena vida, le dolía darse cuenta de que no sería a su lado. De que después de tanto tiempo, ella y lo que le había ofrecido hasta entones no le habían resultado suficiente.

-Vente conmigo, Elsa-repentinamente el llanto se detuvo-no quiero que te quedes aquí sola.

-Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer? Ahí seguiré sola y…

-Diremos que eres mi hermana… de otros padre, o algo así. No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo.

-¿Qué hay de la otra chica?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Kristoff, cabizbajo, pareció recapacitar un momento. Luego respondió:

-Le he hablado de ti. Bueno, no de todos los detalles, si sabes a que me refiero-agregó rascándose la nuca-pero sabe que estás aquí, sola, y está de acuerdo en que no es la mejor forma de vivir.

-¿Ella sabe lo que soy?-preguntó con dureza en la voz.

-¿Quieres que lo sepa?-ella negó con lo cabeza-Entonces no se lo diremos. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Se rehusó a estar presente el día de la boda, a pesar de la insistencia del rubio, y le condicionó su traslado al pueblo hasta que él y su esposa estuvieran bien instalados; esto le daba tiempo suficiente para preparar polvos y pócimas que en un futuro pudieran servirle, pues estaba consciente de lo dificilísimo que le sería trabajar en sus cosas una vez que viviera entre tantos mortales.

Una mañana Kristoff llegó en una carreta para subir todas las cosas de Elsa y aun cuando la pequeña cabaña ya estaba vacía, ella se rehusaba a dejar el umbral. Tuvo que rodearle la cintura suavemente y obligarla a caminar hasta el coche, en donde casi a la fuerza la hizo subir y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, previniendo que la rubia se fuera a arrepentir.

-Anna está ansiosa por conocerte-dijo emocionado, pero al mirar a su lado la encontró encogida y abrazándose a si misma-Te va a gustar el lugar, ya verás. Además creo que es bastante seguro para ti.

Ella no respondió. En realidad ni siquiera levantó la cabeza y cuando llegaron frente a la acogedora –y no precisamente pequeña-casa, por un momento se rehusó a caminar. Pero una vocecita femenina la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Es ella? ¿Ella es Elsa?-antes de que Kristoff respondiera, Anna ya se había echado a correr hacia ella-Oh por dios-susurró-no lo puedo creer, ¿eres… eres la hija de Idun?

Ante la mención de su madre, la bruja alzó la cabeza, desconcertada, y se encontró de frente con una joven pelirroja de tez blanca y muy pecosa y con unos enormes ojos aguamarina.

-¿Conoces a mi madre?

-¡Sí! Es decir, no, no… bueno… es algo extraño. Yo soy…-parecía un poco incómoda e indecisa-soy tu hermana, Elsa. Oh bueno, media hermana. Mi padre… nuestro padre, él…

-Eres la hija de Glinda-Anna asintió, sonriendo, pero para su consternación la rubia echó un vistazo furibundo a Kristoff-¿Con esta me has traído? ¿Con la hija de la puta con la que se marchó mi padre?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no…

-Lamento por lo que tuvieran que pasar tú y tu madre, Elsa-se apresuró a agregar la pelirroja, tomándole las manos, pero la bruja se zafó de su agarre-pero es injusto que culpes de todo a mi mamá.

-Claro que no, también culpo al imbécil de mi padre.

-Tal vez si tu madre hubiera sido sincera con él y le hubiera explicado.

-¡Mi madre lo dejó todo por estar a su lado! Él siempre lo supo y jamás le puso ningún pero hasta que apareció tu madre y decidió acostarse con ella.

-Es que no sabía que él era casado-respondió con genuino pesar.

-Y cuando lo supo le hizo escoger entre las dos-la hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa. Ahí preguntó a Kristoff-Estoy cansada, ¿puedes decirme en dónde me voy a instalar?

-¡Mi madre jamás intentó hacerles daño Elsa, ella era muy buena!

-Tan buena que la última vez que tú y yo nos vimos fue cuando mi padre llegó a casa a avisarnos que se largaba del pueblo con ustedes y que no lo volviéramos a contactar. Luego le aventó unas cuantas monedas a Idun. No Anna, tu madre era una arpía, pero a pesar de que convenció a mi padre para que nos abandonara, mi madre jamás tomó venganza contra ella y pidió a los espíritus del bosque que los guiara por buen camino; pudo haber hecho que cualquiera de ustedes muriera desangrada luego del más mínimo rasguño y tú sabes que tenía el poder de hacerlo, pero jamás lo intentó siquiera. Mi madre sí que era buena.

Se dio la media vuelta y entró al recinto con las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos, pero rehusándose a permitir que la vieran en ese estado.

A los pocos días de establecerse, su presencia en el pueblo ya daba mucho de qué hablar; había llamado poderosamente la atención de los hombres gracias a su grácil belleza, de las mujeres debido a las envidias y celos que comenzó a despertar y de los niños y niñas debido a su dulzura… y a algunos copos de nieve que solía conjurar para jugar con ellos. Esto no le molestaba a Elsa, por el contrario disfrutaba de las miradas lascivas que le dedicaban y los chismes que las vecinas le armaban. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando el párroco, tratando de acallar las quejas sobre la recién llegada, solicitó su presencia durante el servicio dominical pues, haciendo memoria, jamás la había visto presente durante los sermones. La rubia torció la boca e hizo todo un berrinche al negarse a acatar la instrucción.

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda no sólo para tu imagen, Elsa-Anna y Kristoff se miraron, preocupados-la gente no deja de culparnos por haberte traído. Así que habíamos pensado que, tal vez como una forma de retribuir el que te demos alojamiento, podrías acompañarnos. Al menos sólo una vez.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, pero sólo una vez.

-Espera-interrumpió Kristoff un poco inquieto-si entras a la parroquia no te vas a derretir o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

-Soy una bruja, no un demonio. Pasar un par de horas ahí no me matará.

Seguro no comenzó a convulsionar, pero desde el momento en que cruzaron la puerta y se situaron en sus lugares, unas horripilantes nauseas comenzaron a hacer mella en ella. Al poco tiempo un sarpullido comenzó a provocarle muchísima comezón y para cuando la misa había terminado, Elsa ya sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente. A pesar de los deseos expresados por el párroco en persona ese día, la siguiente semana se ausentó, por lo que el hombre amablemente le hizo llegar una pequeña biblia, misma cuyas hojas encontraron Anna y Kristoff un día después en la pequeña estufa de leña siendo consumidas por el fuego en el que Elsa preparaba un guiso.

Pero su rebeldía duró muy poco. Pronto se percató de que lo mejor sería cooperar y adaptarse a su nuevo hogar porque aunque a ella le tenía muy sin cuidado el que dirían los demás, era evidente que a sus anfitriones sí les incomodaba la forma en la que sus reputaciones se veían afectadas. Así que una tarde esperó al párroco frente a la puerta de la iglesia y después de aclararle que no volvería a entrar a ese lugar poniendo como excusa que la muchedumbre y el humo de la velas la ponían mal, se puso a sus órdenes para contribuir en cualquier labor social que surgiera. Cocinar sopa para los enfermos, participar en el coro del pueblo, organizar la vendimia de tartas de manzana y dar clases de música a los niños le ganó la confianza y el cariño de la gente más rápido de lo que esperaba, y tenía que admitir que el cobijo de sus vecinos le brindaba una sensación de protección que jamás creyó poder encontrar fuera del clan. Ya incluso había olvidado lo que se había propuesto luego de matar a Gothel. Por primera vez en años volvía a sentir paz.

Una tarde, mientras paseaba por el mercado haciendo la compra y charlando con los tenderos, se topó de frente e inesperadamente con quien menos deseaba:

-Ouch, ¡fíjate por donde vas!-espetó la hija del viejo Weselton, dando un brusco golpe a su canasta, haciéndola caer al suelo y provocando que los duraznos salieran rodando.

-¡Oye! Fue sólo un accidente.

-Que pudo haberse evitado si fueras un poco menos idiota.

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Déjalo, Lucile-le dijo su padre, tomándola por el brazo-ni siquiera deberías de perder el tiempo con este tipo de gente.

La morena miró de soslayo cómo la gente cercana auxiliaba a la foránea a recoger sus compras, y cuando la mano de Elsa se acercó al durazno que se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de sus pies, tuvo el despreciable gesto de patearlo y hacerlo rodar lejos.

La bruja gruñó, fulminándola con la mirada, pero negándose a darle el gusto se giró y corrió a alcanzar la fruta; en cuanto se agachó y estiró el brazo, hizo contacto con una cálida mano.

-Permítame ayudarle-le dijo un hombre pelirrojo, de nariz respingada y cubierta de pecas y poseedor de unos profundísimos ojos verdes.

-Gracias-respondió turbada ante su encanto y de inmediato se sintió estúpida al notar que su boca se abría y cerraba sin proferir palabra alguna. Él le sonrió, y ella trató de respirar profundo, tratando de agregar algo más, pero el joven hijo del panadero se le adelantó, estirando hacia ella el brazo con un durazno.

-Aquí tiene señorita. Ah, buenos tardes señor Westergard.

"Westergard" pensó, y de inmediato la sangre se le heló. Dio la media vuelta, más pálida que nunca, para luego echar a correr.

-Gra-gracias James-alcanzó a gritar apenas girando la cabeza-gracias señor We-westergard.

Escuchó que el hombre le sacaba plática al recién llegado por lo que aprovechó para perderse entre los muchos puestos y carpas, moverse junto con los grupos grandes de gentes y buscar la salida más próxima del lugar. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y se sorprendió anhelando la seguridad de su hogar bajo el cuidado de Kristoff. Por fortuna sus ojos encontraron un pequeñísimo callejón que, de seguirlo, terminaría saliendo directo hacia el límite del bosque, a las periferias del pueblo, y de ahí ya sólo tendría que apretar el paso hasta llegar a casa. Refugiada por la multitud que aún se movía en el mercado, se adentró en la callecita y sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás cada pocos pasos, comenzó a andar deprisa. Sus latidos se fueron normalizando, hasta que finalmente sintió que podía respirar en paz.

-¿Creíste que escaparías tan fácil, bruja?

Un grito ahogado y un pequeño salto fue lo más que pudo hacer por reaccionar, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el apuesto pelirrojo la tenía acorralada contra la pared con el rostro a sólo unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Qué? Pero tú… ¿Dónde…?

-Ssshhh, yo pregunté primero.

Un poco recuperada pero sobre todo, molesta, intentó empujarlo, pero el sujeto era demasiado fuerte.

-Le aseguro que no sé de qué está hablando, así que si me permite…

-Por favor preciosa, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy? ¿No te lo han contado?-susurró, tomando su larga trenza y acercándola a su rostro para luego inhalar profundamente-Puedo oler a una bruja aún a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y hay alguna cerca?

Él rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Te crees muy ruda ¿eh?-la tomó por la cintura y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo-¿qué tal si yo…

-Elsa-la potente voz de Kristoff hizo eco en el pequeño callejón. El pelirrojo aflojó su agarre, lo que facilitó a Elsa escurrirse y agacharse rápidamente a recoger el par de manzanas que habían caído de su canasto.-¿Todo bien?

-Sí yo…-echó un último vistazo a su acosador-ya iba a casa.

El ojiverde, sin dejarse amilanar, amplió su ladeada sonrisa y se llevó las manos a las caderas, confrontando la mirada adusta del recién llegado.

-Vamos, te acompaño-respondió el rubio sin despegarle la vista.

Elsa reanudó su marcha, pero al dar apenas un par de pasos, escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¿Cuánto quieres por quitarte la ropa?

Se quedó helada. Incrédula, se giró y preguntó:

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero verte desnuda, ¿cuánto quieres por quitarte la ropa?

-¡¿Por qué clase de mujer me toma, señor?!

-Por una bruja, por supuesto. Te ofrezco diez monedas a cambio de que te quites la ropa; en alguna parte he de encontrar la marca que te identifique como una y una vez que te lleve hasta la hoguera, recuperaré mi inversión de manos del alcalde.

Elsa sentía como si algo pegajoso le corriera por el cuerpo, pero no lograba identificar si era sorpresa a causa de su descaro o terror al verse descubierta.

-¡Elsa, andando!-la apremió Kristoff, y la gravedad en su llamado la hizo echar a correr hacia él.

Su cuñado le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y se marchó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al menor de los Westergard. Apretaron el paso, en completo silencio, y no fue hasta que llegaron al pórtico de la casa que la hechicera lo empujó y le propinó un par de golpes en el brazo.

-¡Auch!

-¡Me dijiste que aquí estaría segura!

-No sabía que había vuelto hasta que Lucile Weselton lo llamó en la iglesia para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado. Apenas acabó el servicio corrí a buscarte pero…

-Si se me vuelve a acercar le congelaré el pene-murmuró furiosa para luego dejarlo solo y boquiabierto.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la entrepierna de manera inconsciente.

-Es bueno saberlo-fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguirla.

* * *

_**Guest 1: **_**¡Me alegra que esté siendo de tu agrado! Pronto, pronto tus incognitas serán resueltas... tal vez. Un abrazo, ten una excelente semana.**

_**Guest**_** 2:** **Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado también. Disfruta lo que queda de tu fin de semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Gracias por sus porras! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, tarde pero sin falta.**

**Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron de extremar precauciones; Elsa tenía prohibido salir de casa sola, hablar con cualquier foráneo que llegara al pueblo y sobre todo, estar cerca de Hans Westergard. Por fortuna sus salidas nocturnas no se vieron afectadas -porque sus anfitriones no estaban enterados de ellas- así que al menos durante esas pocas horas que escapaba, podía sentarse en medio del bosque a respirar aire fresco e incluso dar una pequeña visita a su antiguo hogar, sólo para recordar aquellos días en los que tenía privacidad.

Una mañana, luego de volver de la iglesia, Kristoff la enteró de que Hans tenía más de tres semanas en el pueblo, pero no se había dejado ver hasta que había terminado de instalarse en una de las casas a las orillas del lugar, lo que tenía mucho sentido para Elsa después de hacer memoria y recordar que cada vez que salía con su hermana, en algún momento se lo habría de encontrar. El muy cretino pareciera buscarla con la mirada, y siempre que daba con ella, le dirigía una malévola sonrisa que la encolerizaba pero también le provocaba escalofríos; tenía que hacer algo para sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que era una bruja… aunque esta fuera verdad, así que el siguiente fin de semana acompañó a su hermana y su cuñado a tomar misa, dispuesta a soportar los malestares con tal de probarle al pelirrojo que se encontraba en un error. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, lo encontró sentado en las primeras filas. En ese momento él giró su cabeza y Elsa disfrutó de su rostro contrariado cuando el párroco le dio la bienvenida con alegría, por lo que la sonrisa con la que respondió fue completamente genuina. Hans no le despegó la mirada hasta que el oficio comenzó, y aunque la rubia estaba dispuesta a sentarse ahí y sonreírle cada vez que volteara, pasados los primeros cinco minutos, las nauseas ya comenzaban a hacer estragos en ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le susurró Anna al notar que se rascaba constantemente los brazos-Tal vez deberías salir un momento, algo de aire fresco podría…

Sin permitirle terminar, Elsa se puso en pie y lo más discretamente que pudo, abandonó la iglesia. Se sentó en un banquito de madera a muy pocos metros de la puerta y de inmediato los malestares empezaron a desaparecer. Se maldijo, pues temía que Hans se diera cuenta de su ausencia, así que lo mejor sería que, una vez restablecida, regresara al lado de su familia.

-¿Fue demasiado, brujita?

Se sobresaltó y apenas giró la cabeza a la derecha, encontró al pelirrojo sentado a su lado, sonriendo con autosuficiencia y mirándola con intensidad. Ella trató de relajarse.

-Creo que algo me hizo daño esta mañana en el desayuno.

-¿Desayuno? ¿No pensabas comulgar?

-Bu-bueno, es que yo…-"¡maldita sea, Elsa!"-hace mucho que no confieso mis pecados al padre así que…

-Y son bastantes ¿no es así?

-Agh, escucha, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que soy eso que dices, pero me gustaría que dejaras de acosarme.

Como única respuesta el pelirrojo le tomó un brazo con brusquedad y le subió la manga. El brazo estaba completamente limpio, y aunque le pasó la mano de arriba abajo, acariciando la suave piel, no encontró nada. Ella sonrió satisfecha. De un tirón se soltó y se puso en pie.

-Si me disculpa, el servicio está por terminar y me gustaría que cuando mi hermana y su esposo llegaran a casa, encontraran un desayuno sustancioso y caliente ya listo.

-¿No regresa a la iglesia?

-Le acabo de dar mis motivos, caballero, así que deje de molestar. Con su permiso.

Hans sonrió.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Espero que no.

No se molestó en mencionar lo sucedido a su familia. No tenía importancia y estaba segura de que podía manejarlo, después de todo Hans era sólo un mortal, definitivamente no era rival para ella. Aun así, los siguientes días mantuvo sus precauciones y procuró no salir de casa salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, algo que tanto Anna como Kristoff encontraron prudente.

Sin embargo, una noche de luna nueva, algo en ella le urgió a salir y dirigirse al bosque. Se calzó, sigilosamente llevó una vela a la habitación de su hermana y su marido y con mucho cuidado la encendió: el olor que desprendió fue dulzón pero sutil, y eso los mantendría dormidos lo suficientemente profundo para evitar que despertaran durante su ausencia.

Fue directo a su pequeña choza, alumbrando su camino sólo con una pequeña vela, y una vez dentro aseguró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas empolvadas del pequeño comedor. La melancolía comenzó a apoderarse de ella cuando cayó en cuenta de que, si bien ahora vivía con su hermana y Kristoff, seguía sintiéndose igual de sola. O incluso más, si eso era posible; ellos se tenían el uno al otro, era evidente lo mucho que se amaban, y eso lo único que le recordaba era todo lo que había tenido y que ahora ya no recuperaría. Pensó en su madre, en sus hijos y en su marido, y echó mucho de menos a todas sus hermanas del clan. Se secó las lágrimas, tratando de sobreponerse al recuerdo y proponiéndose retomar su plan original, salió al oscuro bosque y emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa; usaría el trayecto para reorganizar sus ideas.

-¿Haciendo visitas a estas horas, encanto?

-¡Por todos los…!-se llevó una mano al pecho-Hans, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No, yo hice la primera pregunta-dijo el pelirrojo, sentado sobre un tronco caído y revisando detenidamente el filo de su navaja bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara.

-Es tarde, si me disculpas tengo que reg….

-¿Todo en orden en tu chocita?

Elsa detuvo su huida, congelada a causa de su pregunta.

-¿Mi… chocita?

-Eras tú quien vivía en la pequeña cabaña al centro del bosque ¿no? Casi a orillas de la laguna.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Lo escuchó ponerse en pie y cuando menos pensó ya lo tenía frente a ella, iluminándole el pálido rostro con la linterna.

-Deja de hacerte la tonta, Elsa. Sé quién eres y de dónde vienes, y mis hermanos y yo te hemos estado siguiendo.

-¿Me-me han estado… qué?

-Honestamente me sorprende que hayas decidido establecerte aquí, creí que irías más lejos.

Ella bufó, tratando de quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

-Te lo repito una vez más-retrocedió un poco, tratando de sacarle la vuelta y poner distancia entre ellos-no sé a qué te refieres, no tengo idea de dónde has sacado esas ideas o porque tú y tus hermanos estarían buscándome, pero agradecería que por favor me dejaras en paz.

-Sí, lo que digas. Oye, ¿reconoces esto?-lanzó algo al suelo, a los pies de Elsa, y luego estiró el brazo con la luz para que la rubia pudiera ver mejor. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, justo como Hans esperaba-Ah, bastante familiar ¿cierto?

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, apenas mascullando.

-No, no es posible.

-Lo encontramos en Arendelle, en lo profundo del bosque-comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, como una fiera tratando de acorralar a su presa-Estaba enterrado en el pecho de la líder de uno de los clanes más antiguos de brujas-lanzó una leve carcajada, cerrando los ojos y movimiento la cabeza-creo que la maldita no era muy popular: la encontramos sin cabeza, así que seguramente lo último que querían era tratar de revivirla. Gothel era una perra, por lo que no me extraña, y creo que a ti tampoco ¿verdad?

Paró frente a ella, cuyos cerúleos ojos seguían clavados en la daga sobre la tierra. El pelirrojo se agachó para tomarla y alzándola frente al níveo rostro, agregó con voz baja:

-Aún tenía escarcha cuando la encontramos. Escarcha y una ligera capa de hielo. Esa es una clase de magia muy poco común pero bastante similar a la que sueles conjurar cuando juegas con los niños del pueblo.

-No, yo… yo no-susurró aún en aparente shock.

-La mataste. Mataste a la maldita bruja que teníamos años buscando, incluso mi padre había tratado de cazarla mucho antes de que yo naciera. Y tú la eliminaste-su rostro se volvió completamente serio, casi adusto, y tomándola por la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-¿Por qué lo hiciste Elsa? ¿Qué te llevó a matar a la madre de tu clan? ¿Y cómo? Sólo una bruja demasiado poderosa podría haber tomado desprevenida a Gothel y todas sus impenetrables defensas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Por un momento, breves segundos, el pánico fue visible a través de sus enormes ojos, pero reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se zafó de su agarre y trató de recobrar la compostura.

-Una vez más-comenzó con voz alta aunque trémula-¡yo no…

-Tú eres la esposa de Alistair Krei, ¿verdad?-eso fue todo; con esas pocas palabras logró por fin desarmarla-Tu aspecto concuerda perfectamente con las vagas descripciones que lograron recolectarse sobre el aspecto de la mujer a la que culpan de su asesinato. Una verdadera pena, porque en el pueblo el sujeto era bastante admirado y a nadie escapaba lo mucho que amaba a su mujer.

-Hans, no sé…

-¿No sabes quién es Alistair Krei? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir?-veía las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos de la rubia, sólo un poco más y por fin sería suya-El sujeto que cuidó de ti y de tu madre, que te tomó como esposa y te dio… ¿cuántos fueron? ¿Dos, tres niños? Después de lo mucho que se dedicó a ti, ¿así es como le pagas? ¿Haciendo como que jamás lo conociste?

-¡No, por supuesto que no!

-Madre Gothel te pidió que le dieras muerte, y tu fidelidad al clan fue más fuerte que el sentimiento que tenías por él.

-¡Claro que no!

-Al menos te tomaste la molestia de rebanarle el cuello por detrás, así el pobre diablo podría irse de este mundo con la idea de que su sentir por ti era genuinamente correspondido.

-No, ¡no lo entiendes!

-Tan desesperada estabas por darle perpetuidad a tu árbol genealógico que preferiste traicionar a tu conyugue, a tus hermanas y…-miró hacia abajo, como tratando de recordar algo-espera un momento, tú…-la miró, examinándole el rostro-¿fuiste tú quien mató al hijo del gobernador Hurberto? -nuevamente descubrió miedo en sus ojos-¿Le diste la espalda a tu clan para irte a revolcar con otro y formar el tuyo propio? ¿Ese era tu plan?

-¡Jamás!

-Una bruja siempre buscará estar en grupo, pero es entendible que quisieras alejarte de madre Gothel. Y como el desgraciado de Krei no te dio lo que querías, entonces preferiste deshacerte de él y recuperar tu libertad. Eso fue ¿no?

-¡YO LE AMABA!-gritó a voz en cuello, dejando que las lágrimas le bajaran por las mejillas ahora enrojecidas-Era el amor de mi vida, yo jamás le hubiera querido hacer daño.

-¡Pero lo mataste, Elsa!

-¡Porque ella me obligó! ¡Esa maldita puta me hizo hacerlo!-comenzó a hipar, llevándose las manos al cabello-Decidió condenarlo y si no lo mataba yo lo harían ellas-se dejó caer de rodillas en medio de un llanto convulsivo-yo las vi hacerlo antes, conozco sus métodos, jamás me hubiera perdonado haberle dejado sufrir tanto debido a sus perversiones-alzó el rostro empapado en lágrimas para aferrarse a Hans por la cintura-¡LO HICE PORQUE LO AMABA, PORQUE NO QUERÍA QUE LO LASTIMARAN!

Él se la sacó de encima con un empujón que la hizo caer sobre su hombro izquierdo, emitiendo un leve quejido. Y ahí se quedó, sollozando. Sintió pena por ella: lucía terrible con la trenza despeinada y el vestido embarrado de lodo, temblando y gimiendo desconsolada en el suelo. Era tan joven para haber pasado por tantas desgracias. Debía haber nacido con una muy mala estrella, como solía decir su madre. Repentinamente, el recuerdo de su progenitora lo llevó a pensar en sus hermanos; en desacuerdo con sus métodos, había por fin decidido dejarlos varios pueblos más adelante, indispuesto a seguir matando a diestra siniestra, fueran o no brujas y hechiceros comprobados, pues con sólo una absurda acusación de algún vecino molesto o de alguna antigua rival de amores, cualquiera podía ir a dar al patíbulo o peor, a la hoguera. Mortal o bruja, los Westergard recibían su paga siempre y cuando presentaran al acusado o acusada frente al resto de los habitantes del pueblo, y eso había llevado incluso a que sus hermanos ofrecieran falsos testimonios para poder inculpar a otros más. Jamás olvidaría los gritos de aquella chiquilla que, negándose a ir a la cama con su hermano Runo, terminó ardiendo en llamas en una enorme hoguera en la plaza principal de su pueblo natal. Definitivamente, sus hermanos eran unas bestias, y lamentablemente él no era muy diferente. ¿O sí?

Se sorprendió alzando a la desvalida rubia y apretándola contra su pecho, dejándola mojarle la camisa con su llanto amargo. Cuando los gemidos comenzaron a disminuir, le ofreció encaminarla de regreso a casa. La dejó frente a la puerta, aun abrazándola por los hombros y le acomodó un par de cabellos detrás de la oreja antes de entregarle su pañuelo.

-Mañana traerás los ojos terriblemente hinchados así que espero que tengas alguna pócima que te ayude a disimularlo.

Ella rio por lo bajo, enjugándose las mejillas con el trozo de tela.

-Gracias por traerme de vuelta con la cabeza aún sobre mis hombros.

Adoptando nuevamente un aire serio, Hans asintió.

-No hablemos nunca más de esto ¿quieres?

-No, si Anna y Kristoff se enteraran que fui…

-Me refiero a nada de lo que se mencionó esta noche-ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados-¿saben ellos todo lo que hiciste en el pasado?-Elsa sólo bajó la mirada-Lo supuse. Así que lo mejor será que no se enteren. Nunca.

La rubia suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias-le dijo, nuevamente al borde del llanto-Lo único que quiero es seguir adelante, rehacer mi vida, así que gracias. De verdad no sé cómo pagarte.

El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia ella, tomándola por la barbilla y alzándole el rostro lo suficiente para probar los labios de la bruja con dulzura. Elsa se quedó atónita, sin aliento y sonrojada.

-Buenas noches preciosa, descansa-y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia su casa.

A pocos metros de ahí, resguardados por la oscuridad del viejo cobertizo de una de las casas más descuidadas del pueblo, los hermanos Stabbington se miraron uno al otro, sonriendo. Uno de ellos, el que llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, observó a Elsa cruzar la puerta de su hogar y lamiéndose los labios dijo a su hermano:

-Vaya vaya, no me había enterado de que había una nueva ramera en el lugar.

* * *

_**Guest**_** 1: ¡Se viene lo bueno! Eso me hizo falta en la película: verlos cara a cara en un duelo genuino y en igualdad de condiciones pero bueno, afortunadamente siempre tendremos Espero que tengas un excelente día y que la actualización de hoy sea de tu agrado. ¡Abrazos!**

_**Guest**_** 2: ¡Ya viene el Helsa! Es por lo que todos estamos aquí ¿no? Jaja. Pasa un excelente día, nos leemos al rato.**

**Pequeñas criaturas de la repostería, este es el momento en el que confieso que I´m in trouble; he tenido demasiado trabajo así que ando atrasada, y corremos el peligro de que pasado mañana no haya actualización =S Prometo trabajar muy duro para que esto siga al mismo ritmo, pero bueno, una disculpa de antemano en caso de que fracase. Espero que su semana siga siendo fabulosa, nos leemos pronto. Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola hola! Creo que esta vez llego más temprano; tal vez logre contribuir a que tengan dulces sueños Helsa. Ya me contarán en un review, por lo pronto, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Los siguientes fines de semana se sorprendió buscando entre la gente a Hans, esperando encontrarse en cualquier momento con su intensa mirada, hasta que Kristoff se dignó a terminar con sus ilusiones.

-Se largó de vuelta a su pueblo.

-¿Eh?

-Pero descuida, sólo fue traer sus últimas pertenencias para terminar de establecerse aquí.

Se escuchaba molesto, y eso la desconcertó.

-¿Y eso es malo?

Él le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-Para algunos, sí: el sujeto no es del todo agradable. Pero supongo que para ti, no.

-¿Eso qué significa?-preguntó enfadada, obteniendo como primera respuesta un suspiro-¿Kristoff?

El rubio la tomó del brazo y la apartó un poco de entre el gentío.

-Elsa, vi lo que hizo hace algunas noches-susurró.

-¿Lo que hizo?

-Sí, cuando… cuando te besó.

Sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y sintió que las mejillas le comenzaban a arder.

-¿Cuándo me…? Espera un momento, pero la vela.

-¿Vela? ¿Te refieres a aquella cosa que huele asquerosamente dulce? Creí que Anna la había llevado a casa, incluso le reñí por ello. Diría que te debemos una, porque Anna la tiró con el brazo al girarse en la cama, pero cayó sobre la alfombrita de lana y alcanzó a chamuscarla un poco, así que estamos a mano. La cuestión es que me alegro de que Anna tan torpe incluso mientras duerme, porque así pude enterarme de quien debo realmente cuidarte.

-No tienes que cuidarme de nadie, Kristoff, yo sola puedo arreglármelas.

-Y dejar que Hans se aproveche de ti, ¡olvídalo!

-Hey-comenzó ella, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-¿estás celoso?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Estás celoso porque otro sujeto me besó?

-Yo no dije eso-respondió con seriedad.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que el sujeto caza brujas, ¡y tú eres una bruja!

Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso me suena a una excusa.

Él suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-Los Westergard no tienen corazón Elsa, es evidente que todo es un plan para hacerte caer en una trampa.

-O tal vez tiene genuino interés en mí-argumentó, aunque el peso de la duda hacía presión en su pecho.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Por qué?-frunció el ceño, genuinamente dolida-¿Porque no fui suficiente para ti entonces jamás seré una buena elección para nadie más?

-Oh por favor, yo jamás dije o insinué eso.

-Pero seguro lo piensas.

-Deja de torcer esta conversación sólo para sacar tus frustraciones.

-¡Mis frustraciones!

-Agh, no seguiré con esto ¿bien? Lo único que quiero es que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de cualquiera de los trece Westergards ¿oíste? No puedo estar cuidándote todo el tiempo, así que te pido que por favor pongas un poco de tu parte.

La rubia se sentía indignada, y sin agregar una sola palabra dio media vuelta y enfiló en dirección contraria.

-¡Elsa! ¿A dónde vas?-pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada glacial.

Su repentina huida había hecho que llegara al pequeño salón en el que ensayaba con el coro de niños mucho más temprano de lo debido, pero no le encontró inconveniente; le haría bien aprovechar ese tiempo para poner un poco de orden porque, aunque ella no era la única que utilizaba aquel espacio, al parecer era a la única a la que le molestaba el tiradero. Se inclinó ante el pequeño estante en el que se guardaban algunos libros y los primeros que comenzó a acomodar fueron diversos cancioneros con piezas para interpretar en la iglesia y los cuales por supuesto jamás había utilizado; entonces recordó que la boda de la hija del gobernador Frederic y su esposa Arianna se aproximaba así que lo mejor sería empezar a desempolvar aquellos volúmenes. Y berreó una vez más.

-Maldito imbécil-masculló sacudiéndoles el polvo-dijo que estaba solo en el pueblo, ¡me lo juró antes de pedirme que me metiera su pene en la boca! Y al par de días llega como si nada a presentarme a su prometida Rapunzel. Haría bien en darle como regalo de bodas un biscocho con uno de mis rellenos especiales-sonrió ante la idea-tal vez algo que le duerma el miembro durante varias semanas.

Ojeó unos pocos cancioneros y no pudo evitar estremecerse aunque sin dejar de sonreír ante las ridículas frases que leía y cuando se dispuso a proseguir con su labor, escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

-Disculpe, pero el ensayo aún no empieza-dijo sin volverse-Agradecería si…

Un par de fuertes manos se aferraron a sus caderas y sintió como la pelvis de alguien golpeaba contra su retaguardia. Se quedó pasmada y el momento fue aprovechado por su acosador para acariciarle el trasero.

-Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

Se enderezó cuando los pasos de un segundo intruso se acercaron, girándose para encarar al par de visitantes.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo serviles?-preguntó temerosa.

El par de pelirrojos se miró y sonrieron con malicia.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas, preciosa.

Y sin decir más, se abalanzaron sobre ella. La rubia intentó correr pero el pesado cuerpo de uno de ellos le cayó encima, tumbándola en el suelo y atrapándola.

-¡No, alto!-necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder utilizar sus habilidades y defenderse-¡Déjenme en paz!

-Claro que sí, cielo-respondió el del parche en el ojo-apenas nos des lo que vinimos a buscar-metió una mano bajo su falda y a la fuerza intentó abrirle las piernas, encontrando una férrea oposición que le dio como resultado el sacarle solamente una media blanca.

-¡Basta!-gritó Elsa con desesperación; la emboscada no le daba tiempo de pensar con la suficiente claridad como para defenderse más allá de gritar y forcejear.

El hermano restante le tomó los brazos, tratando de inmovilizarla, y cuando intentó acercarse al rostro de ella para robarle un beso, recibió como respuesta un duro cabezazo que, aunque los dejó a ambos viendo lucecitas, le dio el tiempo suficiente a ella para incorporarse y tratar de escapar.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-gritó el sujeto, lanzando un zarpazo que lo único que logró fue desgarrarle el hombro de la blusa, haciendo la tela colgar en jirones mientras ella corría hacia la puerta del salón.

Salió precipitada y torpemente tropezó apenas dio un par de pasos fuera del lugar. Aún en el suelo se giró justo cuando el par de hermanos se dirigía a ella.

-¡No, por favor, basta!-gritó haciéndose un ovillo.

-¡No creas que te saldrás…

-Si yo fuera tú lo pensaría mejor.

Esa nueva voz le pareció muy familiar, y atreviéndose a sacar la cabeza de su escondite vio con sorpresa a Hans Westergar parado entre ella y sus atacantes y apuntando con una ballesta al primero de los hermanos.

-¿La vas a defender?-preguntó el pelirrojo del parche, adelantándose un par de pasos-¿a esta ramera?

-Cuida tus palabras.

Los hermanos se carcajearon.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No hice más que llamarla por lo que es-y girándose para encarar a la multitud que había comenzado a reunirse a su alrededor, alzó la voz-una ramera.

-A eso se dedica-agregó el segundo hermano-a seducir hombres, prometerles actos indecentes en la cama y luego venir a enseñar a sus niños a cantar bellas melodías para la misa.

-¡Mentira!-gritó a voz en cuello, tratando de mantener los trozos de tela de su blusa en su lugar mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-¿Lo es?-y desafiando a Hans con la mirada, preguntó-¿no te besó hace sólo algunas noches, Westergard?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero intentó mantener la calma y no dejarse caer en provocaciones.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo el segundo hermano-Tú y esta putita-trató de tomarla del brazo, pero ella se alejó-volvían del bosque una noche. Muy, muy noche.

Los cuchicheos del resto de los habitantes comenzaron a aumentar, y Elsa miró con horror como de pronto todos parecían juzgarla y señalarla.

-Eso es mentira-susurró, pero sabía que no había forma de solucionar aquello, sobre todo cuando lo que decían era verdad.

-¿Te vas a casar con ella, Westergard? Es lo que se espera luego de que te acuestas con una doncella.

-No me he acostado con ella. No ha sucedido nada-agregó alzando la voz para que el resto lo escuchara con claridad.

-Mmm, te comprendo. ¿Quién querría matrimoniarse con una mujer ya usada por alguno de nuestros vecinos?

-¡Yo no me he acostado con ninguno de ellos!

-Tal vez el esposo de tu hermana podría dar un testimonio diferente.

El comentario la dejó helada: ¿sabrían algo o sólo estaban tratando de provocarla? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, habían logrado su objetivo, pues su falta de palabras fue suficiente para sembrar la duda en los habitantes del lugar.

-Espero que tengas pruebas o al menos el valor para sostener lo que has dicho, Patchy, o lo lamentarás-Hans rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la rubia y la sacó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Para cuando la bruja logró recuperar la calma se encontró en casa de Hans, sentada en su cama y con el brazo estirado mientras él terminaba de colocarle una venda alrededor del codo.

-Ya está, con esto debe ser suficiente-descansó sus manos sobre las rodillas y miró a la turbada rubia que tenía delante-No es nada grave, aunque seguro será incómodo los próximos días. Tal vez deberías de usar alguna de tus pomadas de magia-se puso en pie y fue hacia la pequeña cocina para atizar el fogón.

-No pude hacer nada para defenderme-susurró Elsa, mirando sus manos.

-¿Qué?

-No pude…-sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Alzó la vista hacia su salvador-tenía mucho miedo, y no pude…

-Oye oye, tranquila-regresó a su lado y le tomó las manos-es normal, ese par de sujetos intentaron hacerte daño; fue una pelea injusta de dos contra uno-la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en un abrazo, acariciándole el sedoso cabello.

Una serie de golpes estruendosos en la puerta los forzaron a separarse. Nuevos golpes hicieron que el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño, se encaminara hacia la entrada, seguido muy de cerca por la curiosa Elsa; en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró a un Kristoff nada contento, quien pasando por alto la presencia del pelirrojo, habló directamente a su cuñada.

-Nos vamos a casa.

-Ammm, ¿buenas tardes?

El rubio bufó, dignándose por fin a dirigirle la mirada.

-Como sea. Me la llevo.

Ella dio unos pocos pasitos tímidos hacia Kristoff y antes de que pudiera agradecer a Hans, sintió como este le quitaba con rudeza el saco que le había puesto sobre los hombros antes.

-Esto es mío-respondió con arrogancia.

-Oh, sí…-balbuceó confundida.

-Toma mi chaqueta. Ahora sube a la carreta-le ordenó el recién llegado.

Miró en dirección al vehículo y encontró a Anna sonriéndole con timidez.

El trayecto fue incómodamente silencioso, pero prefería soportar eso mil veces más antes de tener que volver a escuchar las crueles palabras de Kristoff y su hermana, y el regaño que le siguió.

-¡La gente no deja de hablar sobre nosotros!-gritó la pelirroja-Los hermanos Stabbington aseguran que les dejaste manosearte las piernas y que te arrepentiste de seguir adelante cuando caíste en cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

-Eso es mentira-susurró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

-Pero el resto del pueblo no opina eso. Tu llegada aquí ya los había puesto en alerta, Elsa.

-¡Pero he sido buena!

-¡ESO NO LES IMPORTA!-la voz del rubio retumbó en la habitación-Este es un maldito pueblo pequeño, ¡la gente lo único que busca es un nuevo rumor con el cual entretenerse!

-Eso es cruel.

-El par de pelmazos esos lo son, pero les tiene sin cuidado. Debiste andarte con cuidado, ¡te dije que no te fiaras de Hans!

Los miró enfadada.

-Hans no hizo nada más que ayudarme.

-¿Y crees que lo ha hecho de gratis? Es un cazador de brujas, y tú como idiota dejaste que te llevara a su casa.

-¿Idiota?

-No puedo estar cuidándote todo el tiempo, y si tú no estás dispuesta a… ¿a dónde vas?

La bruja le aventó la chaqueta al pasar a su lado y fue directo a la habitación en la que dormía desde que había llegado a ese lugar; se echó en la cama y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, ignorando por completo los intentos de Anna por consolarla y las disculpas, genuinamente forzadas, por parte de Kristoff.

A las pocas horas se quedó dormida. Pero a la media noche sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y con una decisión desconocida incluso para ella, se puso en pie y sigilosamente comenzó a buscar el vestido más revelador que tenía.

Aguardó entre las sombras, cubierta de pies a cabeza por su capa azul, y en cuanto los vio salir carcajeando y tambaleándose comenzó a seguirlos. Les cortó el camino ya muy cerca de la cabaña que habitaban ambos y para su sorpresa se descubrió la cabeza y les dijo en voz baja:

-Por favor permítanme redimirme-por un momento parecieron incrédulos, así que agregó-¿alguna vez lo han hecho con una mujer… los dos al mismo tiempo?-y aunque su petición sonó estúpida y poco creíble, el par de sujetos estaba tan ebrio que se limitaron a mirarse, sonreír, y acercarse a ella amenazadoramente.

Sentirlos tan cerca comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, pero reuniendo todo el autocontrol posible, los tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarlos, guiando sus pasos por la vereda que llevaba al bosque. A los pocos metros de haberse adentrado, el par de hombres pareció inquietarse.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Elsa sentía que el corazón se le salía, pero ya había comenzado y no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Te-tengo un lugar-respondió nerviosa-en donde tal vez podríamos…

Sideburns la tomó de la muñeca y con brusquedad la hizo girar; una vez que la tuvo de frente se abalanzó sobre ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo y tomándole la barbilla con una mano.

-Creo que podríamos hacerlo aquí.

-Oh no-trató de separarse, aunque con nulo éxito-preferiría que…

-Preferiría que te quitarás esto-dijo Patchy, sacándole la capa y sonriendo al ver la suave carne de su escote y sus hombros al descubierto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba acorralada contra un árbol, con sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo entero sin pudor y besándole cada centímetro de piel que encontraban a su paso. Trató de mantener la calma; aún no era el momento, debía de ser un poco más paciente y esperar a que bajaran más la guardia, pero cuando se percató de que su corset ya estaba en el suelo y uno de ellos metía una mano en su blusa, apresando con fuerza el seno derecho, el pulso volvió a acelerarse. Con destreza uno de los gemelos terminó de desatar los lazos de la parte superior de su ropa, abriéndola y exponiendo sus pechos al frío de la noche, provocando que el par de botones rosas que los coronaban se irguieran. Sentir que un pezón era apresado por los labrios del sujeto del parche mientras el hermano restante le besaba los muslos comenzó a alterarla, y no para bien: lo primero que pensó fue que esa podía ser su oportunidad para comenzar su clan, que tal vez uno de ellos podía darle esa niña que tanto había estado deseando y por un momento se dejó llevar, dejando escapar algunos leves gemidos.

-No-susurró cuando sintió una mano acercándose a su intimidad y sólo entonces pareció recobrar la cordura-No-repitió con mayor firmeza sólo para de inmediato entrar en pánico al percatarse de que la situación se le había salido de control-¡Paren! ¡ALTO!

Sus forcejeos fueron respondidos con un agarre de mayor fuerza en sus muñecas, lo que le produjo dolor.

-No nena-susurró Patchy-estoy ya no lo paras ni con…

Un fuerte golpe metálico los hizo detenerse justo cuando Sideburns se desplomaba sobre el suelo con una herida sangrante en la cabeza y detrás de él, Hans sostenía en alto una pala.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-alcanzó a gritar el gemelo aún en pie, dispuesto a echarse sobre su atacante de no ser porque la mano de Elsa, posándose sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, comenzó a helarle la sangre.

El sujeto la miró con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa, e intentó quitársela de encima pero ella, furiosa, le colocó la otra mano en el rostro, cortándole la respiración y provocando que pequeños destellos azules le recorrieran el cuerpo por debajo de la piel y a través de sus venas. En pocos segundos Patchy cayó con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón completamente congelado. La bruja y el cazador se miraron aun respirando agitadamente hasta que la vista de él se clavó en sus pechos desnudos. Elsa de inmediato buscó su capa para cubrirse a la vez que Hans, agachándose al lado de los cuerpos, sugirió:

-Hay una fosa no muy lejos de aquí, deberíamos llevarlos hasta allá.

Horas más tarde Hans recorría con la vista la pequeña cabaña que fuera hogar de la rubia meses atrás.

-En suficientes problemas te has metido con aquella bola de mojigatos que lo mejor sería que no te vieran llegar tan tarde a casa. Además, eso podría jugar en tu contra cuando alguien se percate de que los Stabbington han desaparecido-ella asintió desde la cama, sentada y abrazándose a sí misma-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto?

La bruja lo miró con inocencia y se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que podría con ellos.

-¿Qué podías provocarlos? Eso no lo dudo, pero lo que no puedo entender es que pretendías hacer después.

Recordando cómo sus sentidos se habían nublado momentáneamente haciéndola sucumbir a la tentación del acto, negó con la cabeza.

-Las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

Hans resopló.

-Me percaté de ello. ¿Qué fue lo que falló en tu plan? ¿El hecho de que fueran dos y te superaran en fuerza y tamaño con creces?

Ella lo miró de una manera extraña, casi hipnótica, y por un momento al pelirrojo se le erizó la piel.

-No-le respondió-lo que salió mal fue esto.

Y poniéndose en pie se quitó la capa para luego caminar hasta él con la blusa abierta casi en su totalidad. Hans se quedó boquiabierto, pero no hizo nada para evitar el beso que la chica le plantó en los labios, metiendo su delicada mano entre los cabellos colorados y propiciando que el cazador profundizara el contacto.

Elsa estaba segura de que jamás se había corrido tantas veces en una sola noche y de que sus gemidos y gritos podían oírse a cientos de kilómetros de distancia; Hans era, por mucho, el mejor amante que había tenido y gruñó, mezcla de frustración y placer al admitirlo mientras la penetraba con un salvajismo del que nunca había sido víctima. Luego del último empujón que la derribó boca abajo sobre la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras él se corría copiosamente en su interior, le sorprendió el cariño y la delicadeza con la que la acomodo en el colchón a su lado, cubrió sus cuerpos y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza y besándole en repetidas ocasiones la frente aún mojada de sudor.

¿Estaba cayendo en los encantos de su nuevo amante? No estaba segura. ¿Se sentía confundida? Eso parecía. ¿Estaría muerta si Anna y Kristoff se enteraban y terminarían encerrándola en el ático por el resto de sus vidas? ¡Desde luego que sí! Afortunadamente sabía guardar secretos… o bueno, preparar hechizos que podían ayudarle con eso.

* * *

**Ok, ¿cómo digo esto? Amm... we got a problem, my sweet children: tengo demasiadísimo trabajo, por lo que estoy saliendo muy tarde y la verdad, para ser apenas martes, me siento completamente drenada de energía, así que tengo que ofrecerles la disculpa más grande del mundo porque, muy seguramente, mañana no habrá actualización u.u pero prometo que haré todo lo humanamente posible (porque yo sólo soy una humanita que gusta de narrarles suculencias Helsa) para que el jueves tengan la continuación de esta historia que definitivamente está quedando muchisimo más larga de lo que yo planeaba =S Pero bueno. Lo lamento :C Oiga, pueden rayarmela y mentarme la madre en un review eh :D Los quiero, pasen un excelente fin de martes7miercoles. Bye bye!**

_**Guest**_** 1: Thank you! Lately I have an extrange fascination for all kind of thing related to magic and witches, so definitely I had to include Elsa and Hans in my new obsession. Hope you enjoy the new chpater :D**

_**Guest 2:**_** ¡Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado! Creo que Elsa es encantadora, sería dificil no enamorarse de ella. Espero que la actualización de hoy sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo, bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeelloooo!**

**Oigan, volví. Perdón por no haber cumplido mi promesa de actualizar diario o de subir este capítulo el jueves pero se los prometo que el cansancio me incapacitaba para siquiera recordar la maldita contraseña de mi cuenta; galletitas saladas, el viernes fui a la cama a las 8pm y desperté en sábado a las 4pm, creo que eso les puede dar una pista de lo pesada que fue mi semana u.u Pero miren, ya volví y les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Tenía un tazón lleno de agua con pétalos de rosa, unas poquitas hojitas de menta, apenas la puntita de una cucharadita de anís y algunos brotes de una flor de color púrpura. Todas las noches metía las manos en el agua para humedecerlas y luego pasarlas por su cabello, su escote y sus corvas, apagaba la vela de su habitación y salía sigilosamente rumbo al bosque; la mezcla propiciaba que su partida pasara desapercibida aun cuando su par de anfitriones se encontraran a pocos metros y seguía teniendo efecto cuando regresaba por la madrugada después de hacer el amor con Hans. Durante los días que siguieron a su primer encuentro sexual, Elsa vivió como en el paraíso; pretender indiferencia ante su presencia durante el día mientras contaba con emoción las horas para poder reunirse con él en la cabaña del bosque le daban ese toque de sabor que tanta falta le hacía a sus días monótonos, sin mencionar que aportaba la tensión suficiente para que sus encuentros resultaran mucho más fogosos y placenteros. Su nueva relación le cayó de maravilla, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el recelo con el que los pobladores habían empezado a verla desde el incidente con los hermanos Stabbington, cuchicheando a sus espaldas y rechazando todo lo que tuviera que ver con su persona; lo que más le había dolido era perder a sus niños del coro, pero en su corazón guardaba con cariño el recuerdo de todos los pequeñitos abrazados a su falda, llorando y diciéndole lo mucho que la querían la tarde que el párroco apareció en el salón para pedirle que se retirara lo antes posible. Desde entonces, había encontrado muy poco en que ocuparse, pues la mayoría de los lugareños repudiaban su presencia. Excepto Hans. Él era el único que se dignaba a darle los buenos días, aunque con aparente frialdad. Era el único que se acercaba a la mesa de tartas cuando su hermana le pedía que la relevara y por supuesto, el único que se dignaba a comprarle una. Pero sobre todo, él era el único que secaba sus lágrimas por las noches, el que le besaba las mejillas húmedas y luego le hacía el amor para hacerla olvidar sus desdichas. Porque la verdad era que ya no toleraba vivir ahí, ya no soportaba el tener que pretender algo que no era, pero en las pocas ocasiones en que se había atrevido a insinuar su partida, su hermana había suplicado que no les dejara e incluso prometía hacer algo para que su estadía le resultara más llevadera. Pero no había manera.

Una madrugada, antes de que despuntara el alba y mientras volvían a vestirse, Hans le dejó caer una bomba que terminaría de destrozarle el corazón.

-Debo regresar a casa, Elsa.

-¿A casa?-preguntó desorientada-bueno, tal vez si nos damos la suficiente prisa…

-No cielo, no me refiero a eso-se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, le ayudó a colocarse una media y continuó-mi padre me reclama a su lado en lo que, él asegura, son sus últimos días de vida.

-¿Él asegura?

Hans negó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Es sólo una excusa para volver a tener a todos sus hijos bajo control. Según las cartas de mi madre, sí tiene una enfermedad, pero no es lo suficientemente grave como para empezar a hacer un testamento, así que seguiré pensando que es sólo drama.

-E-entonces si no es verdad, no tendrías por qué ir ¿cierto?-la sonrisa que le dirigió transmitía sus nervios e inseguridades ante el futuro de su relación.

-Debo hacerlo-respondió después de suspirar-si no lo hago entonces enviará a mis hermanos a buscarme y no puedo exponerte al peligro que representan. Así que lo siento mucho.

Hubo un silencio peligrosamente acentuado por la desolación del bosque, y cuando el pelirrojo intentó agregar algo más, ella alzó su mano y sin despegar la vista del suelo susurró:

-Retírate, por favor.

-Necesitamos volver al pueblo.

-Ya lo haré más tarde.

-Elsa, no dejare que vayas sola, puede ser peligroso.

Entones la rubia alzó el rostro y le dirigió una glacial mirada.

-Soy una bruja, Hans. En teoría el único que podría hacerme daño eres tú, porque sabes mis secretos y como vencerlos… y aun así podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

Intentó acercarse para darle un último beso, pero ella volteó la cara, impidiéndole siquiera que le tomara la barbilla. Resignado suspiró, tomó el resto de sus pertenencias y antes de abandonar la pequeña vivienda le dijo:

-Te amo, Elsa. A pesar de todo y de todos.

Una vez que cerró la puerta y el lugar entero se quedó en penumbras, la rubia se echó a llorar.

No hubo poder humano que lograra arrancarle una sonrisa a la desdichada mujer a partir de entonces y el pueblo no tardo en relacionar su estado con la partida del cazador de brujas. Su hermana trató de levantarle el ánimo pero los constantes "te lo dije" por parte del rubio no resultaban de ayuda, así poco a poco se fue alejando también de su familia.

Para su sorpresa, una tarde recibió la peculiar invitación de la hija del gobernador, Rapunzel, para tomar el té en su casa. Prácticamente obligada por Anna terminó por aceptar la invitación y armada con un humeante pastel de nuez salió hacia su cita. La mujer que la recibió era sumamente adorable y dándole un abrazo luego de saludarla con una enorme sonrisa, la hizo pasar a la salita en la que el servicio completo ya estaba listo.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte el lindo detalle que tuviste para con mi marido poco antes de nuestra boda-comenzó la morena, sirviendo el té.

En otro momento Elsa se hubiera mostrado sorprendida por sus palabras, pero los últimos días los había pasado en una especie de sopor que, al parecer, aún no terminaba por desvanecerse.

-Mmm, ¿le gustó el bizcocho?-preguntó con indiferencia mientras recibía la tacita en sus manos.

-Dijo que estaba delicioso, cariño. Pero ¿qué te llevó a tener tan amable gesto con él?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Lo conocí semanas antes de que nos presentara en la feria del pueblo cuando él me ayudó a cargar algunas canastas con tartas hacia la iglesia. Me pareció un bonito gesto de su parte, tomando en cuenta que nadie se ofreció jamás a prestarme ayuda-la miró con intensidad antes de repetir-jamás.

-Oh cielo, la gente aquí a veces puede ser terca pero no son tan terribles.

-Claro, es comprensible viniendo de ti, la hija del sujeto que manda.

Su anfitriona pareció incómoda y el rubor en sus mejillas la delató.

-Bueno bueno, pero a veces también tengo mis días malos. Es imposible complacer a todos pero se hace lo que se puede. Digo, hasta tú encontraste alguien con quien hacer migas ¿no? ¿Qué hay de ese tal…

-¿Qué ese ese olor?-interrumpió la rubia, arrugando la nariz y llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¿Cuál olor?

-¿Ese? Agg, es tan intenso y… no, no puedo con ello.

-¿Qué? ¿Será la canela?-Rapunzel arrugó el ceño, pero antes de recibir cualquier respuesta, su invitada salió corriendo del lugar.

Vomitó tres veces antes de lograr llegar a casa y en cuanto se encontró en su habitación revisó la cajita en la que guardaba sus compresas; tenía un retraso, pues si su memoria no le fallaba, tendría que haber empezado a sangrar casi una semana atrás. La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro fue enorme, y no pudo evitar dar unos cuantos saltitos de emoción ante la perspectiva de llevar un bebito en su vientre. Pero de inmediato la preocupación llegó, recordando sus embarazos previos y la forma tan desastrosa en que estos terminaron. Llevándose las manos al abdomen prometió que cuidaría de esa criatura con dientes y uñas y decidió que procedería con discreción al menos hasta que supiera que había posibilidades de que la gestación llegara a término. Aun así el descubrimiento mejoró notablemente su humor y su hermana celebró esa mejoría cocinándole su asado favorito y encargándole a su marido que en su próximo viaje le trajera los mejores chocolates de la mejor confitería que encontrara en el camino.

Las siguientes semanas procuró aflojar los lazos de su corset, limitó las actividades que demandaran demasiado esfuerzo físico y trató de fortalecer a su bebé con algunas pociones básicas y remedios para las nauseas que recordaba haber escuchado de sus hermanas en su antiguo clan. Pero sobre todo, oró mucho a satanás para que pudiera parir a una criatura sana.

En cuanto su vientre fue lo suficientemente prominente como para seguir ocultándolo de su familia hizo un último esfuerzo por hacerlo pasar desapercibido, tomó sus pocas pertenencias y anunció que regresaría a su cabaña en medio del bosque. La seriedad en su actitud y sus palabras les hizo notar que no había marcha atrás y aunque Anna lloró desconsolada su partida, Kristoff la llevó hasta el lugar del que la había sacado tiempo atrás.

-¿Te volveremos a ver?-preguntó el rubio mientras le ayudaba a bajar de la carreta.

-Probablemente. ¿Me ayudas con ese baúl? Ponlo junto a la cama, por favor.

-Wow-exclamó echando un vistazo a la cabañita-remodelaste ¿eh? ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?

La lúgubre choza ahora tenía algunos toquecitos de color por aquí y por allá, mayor iluminación y algunos jarroncitos con coloridas flores silvestres. Pero lo que atrapó la mirada del rubio fue un rústico moisés al fondo de la habitación, muy cerca de donde pretendía su cuñada que depositara el baúl. Extrañado se giró para mirarla, pero ella sólo pasó a su lado, abrió la cortina de la única ventanita del lugar y procedió a encender el fogón y poner agua para el té.

-¿Estás con encargo?-preguntó Kristoff, recibiendo como única respuesta una enorme sonrisa y un sí con la cabeza-¿de cuánto? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

-Porque es algo que quiero hacer sola.

-¿Vas a parir sola? ¿Es uno de tus super poderes?

-No. Ya veré que haré cuando llegue el momento.

-Regresa a casa con nosotros, Elsa. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

La rubia se giró con brusquedad y la expresión en su rostro era adusta.

-¿Y seguir escuchando a todos aquellos pelmazos hablar a mis espaldas?-caminó hacia él alzando un dedo de manera acusadora-De mi podrán decir lo que quieran Kristoff y podrán tratar de hacerme menos, pero no permitiré que hagan lo mismo con mi bebé, a menos que quieran arriesgarse a recibir una maldición por mi parte.

-Está bien, está bien-respondió alzando los brazos a la defensiva-¿puedo al menos poner a Anna al tanto de esto?

Aunque su respuesta inicial pretendía ser un retundo "no", lo pensó unos breves segundos y consideró que después de todas las molestias que se había tomado durante su estadía en el pueblo, lo menos que podía hacer era informarle que pronto sería tía. Así que asintió con la cabeza.

Por primera vez no se sintió sola en cuanto Kristoff abandonó el lugar y después de salir para poner algunas cuantas protecciones alrededor de su hogar, sacó el material que había llevado consigo y comenzó a tejer una cobijita para su bebé. Dos días después recibió la primera visita de su hermana, armada con una canasta llena de todo lo que pudiera serle de utilidad y asegurándole que había comenzado a tejer unos zapatitos y un gorrito para el invierno, que era cuando esperaban que se diera el alumbramiento. Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír y agradecer con cariño las buenas intenciones de la pelirroja.

Cuando su vientre ya era lo suficientemente grande y pesado como para cortarle la respiración a los pocos metros de caminata, se encontró pensando constantemente en el padre de su criatura, y aunque en un inicio asumió que se debía a que comenzaba a echar de menos su presencia, un sueño lúcido en el que lo vio montando a caballo cerca de la orilla del mar le hizo caer en cuenta de que era algo más. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue lo primero que salió de su boca y como única respuesta el pelirrojo le señaló la barriga, que de inmediato procedió a cubrir con el chal que llevaba puesto.

-Vengo por ustedes.

Sus palabras hicieron que las mariposas volvieran a revolotear en su estómago, o tal vez era el bebé brincando también de emoción, pero tratando de guardar la calma alzó una ceja y preguntó:

-¿A dónde iremos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-A cualquier lugar. Tengo buenos contactos en varios pueblos que podrían llenar un acta de matrimonio con nuestros nombres a cambio de una suma razonable de dinero.

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco y esta vez no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida.

-¿Ma-matrimonio?

-Mi hijo no será ningún bastardo, menos cuando su madre es la mujer más maravillosa que jamás se ha cruzado en mi camino.

-¿Marav? Espera, ¿cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-Rapunzel me escribió explicándome todo.

-¡¿Rapunzel?!

Hans miró hacia ambos lados como temiendo que pudiera haber alguien más cerca y sin abrir la boca señaló el interior de la casita, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Una vez que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, continuó en voz baja.

-Cuando el imbécil de Weselton nos llamó, el gobernador Frederic temió por el bienestar de su única hija.

-¿Rapunzel es…

-Una bruja. No tengo más información al respecto pero sé que su padre consideró que podía confiar lo suficiente en mí como para pedirme ayuda. Admito que exigí un pago por mi silencio y servicios, pero al final logré que mis hermanos se marcharan y dejaron en mis manos el cuidado del pueblo. Y creo que hasta ahora ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi maldita vida, porque eso hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran.

-¡Oh Hans!

-Elsa-se arrodilló y puso frente a ella una cajita con una hermosa sortija dorada con la piedra más grande y brillante que había visto en toda su vida-mi madre dejó esto en mis manos en días pasados, poco antes de morir, y me pidió que la pusiera en el dedo de la mujer que hiciera latir mi corazón tan fuerte que me llevara a creer que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho. Y esa eres tú.

Luego de echarse a sus brazos y llenarle la cara de besos y lágrimas, Elsa juntó sus pertenencias una vez más y esperó a que su ahora prometido llegara de regreso con una carreta para echar todo lo que trasladaría a su nuevo hogar.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Anna llegó hasta la cabaña, se encontró en la puerta una nota dirigida a ella y aunque el contenido le estrujó el corazón, no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en que tal vez su hermana por fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

**Con esto, se acaba este fic jalogüinezco. Naaaaaa se crean! Aunque probablemente el siguiente capítulo sí que sea el final e incluso tal vez quede más cortito que estos que han estado leyendo. Pero bueno, espero que esta actualización les de satisfacción y aunque no sé cuando regresaré, prometo que no estaré alejada mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto reciban mi amor, mis mejores deseos para su fin de semana y nos leemos pronto pronto. Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Miren, les debo una disculpa porque no logré mi objetivo de publicar esto de manera diaria hasta el 31 de Octubre, pero no iba a dejar nuestra historia a medias. Mil gracias por sus visitas, el tiempo dedicado a leer y sus reviews, espero que este último capítulo sea de su agrado y pues... ya. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Había pasado tan poco tiempo desde la pérdida que no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Quería retroceder el tiempo y tratar de hacer que las cosas funcionaran, ¡daría lo que fuera, prepararía las pociones necesarias y sacrificaría a cualquiera con tal de lograr resultados positivos! Desafortunadamente, sus habilidades eran completamente inútiles en esta clase de situaciones, así que se había limitado a abrazar y consolar a su hermana, serle de ayuda en las labores del hogar y tratar de estorbar lo menos que podía, aunque con el tamaño de su barriga eso último se había dificultado bastante. Y para su infortunio, a las pocas semanas de la pérdida del embarazo de su hermana, el suyo llegó a término.

-Necesito que puje una vez más-dijo la partera con las manos entre las piernas de Elsa-¡Más fuerte, vamos!

-¡ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACEEEER!-gritó apretando los dientes y aferrándose a las orillas de la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza.

-Ya es sólo un poco más-la animó su hermana de pie al lado de la anciana-no te rindas, sólo no te rindas.

-No creo que tenga mucha opción-respondió, tomando aire y preparándose para pujar una vez más.

A los pocos minutos el llanto poderoso de su bebé resonó por toda la habitación y a juzgar por las sonrisas de Anna y la partera, parecía que estaba sano. Entonces fue ella quien sonrió. De inmediato estiró los brazos, exigiendo que le entregaran a la criaturita y apenas lo apretó contra su pecho comenzó a llenarle la carita de besos y a acariciarle las mejillas con su nariz.

-Doy gracias a satanás por tu llegada-le susurró al borde del llanto.

-Muchas felicidades, señora-dijo la partera, secándose las manos ya limpias y encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación-pocas veces he visto criaturas tan hermosas-agregó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Gerda-respondió Anna encaminándola-mi marido está esperándola en la carreta, él la llevará a su casa y le pagará por sus servicios.

-Gracias, señora-respondió aún entre jadeos la parturienta-gracias por recibir a mi bebé.

-Oh, no es nada cariño. Que dios te lo cuide durante muchos años.

Elsa no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz y torcer la boca ante el comentario, por lo que su hermana rápidamente empujó a la mujer fuera de la habitación y una vez que se quedaron a solas, se acercó para besarle la frente y admirar al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Lo hiciste increíble, me siento orgullosa de ti-le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que la rubia no supo que contestar.

-Anna, yo…

-Voy a darle la noticia a Hans-y se retiró antes de que pudiera agregar algo más.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, pero fue sólo durante unos pocos segundos hasta que los quejiditos de su bebe exigiendo su completa atención la hicieron comenzar a mecerlo mientras le susurraba palabras de cariño para tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Ya está aquí?! ¡¿Lo puedo ver?! ¡Mami, ¿ya nació mi hermanito?!

Un pequeño huracán rubio corrió hacia la cama y con esfuerzo logró trepar hasta su lado, quedándose sin aliento al encontrarse de frente con la pequeña bolita rosada que su madre sostenía en brazos.

-Sshhh, ¿qué fue lo que prometiste?-preguntó Hans justo antes de besar suavemente los labios de su esposa.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros, avergonzada, y con una sonrisita torcida se disculpó ante su madre, quien respondió acariciándole con ternura el rostro.

-Descuida cielo, tu hermanito ya se acostumbrará al bullicio.

-Wow, mami-comenzó la pequeña, recargando su cabecita en el hombro de la rubia-es muy bonito. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Henning-le respondió su padre-Henning Westergard, ¿suena bien?

La chiquilla asintió, mirando con adoración a su padre y después al bebé. Pasaron uno cuantos minutos juntos, hablando en susurros y riendo por lo bajo, hasta que Hans se percató de que los ojos de su esposa se cerraban poco a poco aun cuando ella ponía todo el esfuerzo que le quedaba en mantenerse despierta.

-Ailana, es hora de dejar descansar a mamá.

-Oww, ¿tan pronto?

-Además, prometiste ayudar a tía Anna con la tarta de manzana ¿no?

La niña arrugó la nariz antes de estirarse para besar la mejilla de su madre, quien la atrajo hacia si en cuanto el pelirrojo le quitó al recién nacido de los brazos. Caminó con el pequeño hasta el moisés y con cuidado lo depositó y arropó, aún impresionado por la delicadeza del ser que había ayudado a crear. Y una vez que se enderezó, echó un vistazo a sus espaldas, en donde su esposa y su hija se abrazaban y reían mientras compartían algunas palabras de cariño. Elsa se veía fatal: cansada, con el cabello de la frente húmedo y las mejillas aún arreboladas. Nunca le había parecido más hermosa que en aquellos momentos en los que acababa de dar a luz, saliendo triunfal del alumbramiento y con un nuevo ser en brazos. Ansiaba que llegara la noche para poder recostarse a su lado y abrazar su cuerpo blando mientras le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba. Pero ese pensamiento lo llevó a recordar el descubrimiento más sorprendente de toda su vida: que el amor que sentía por su esposa había podido ser superado.

La noche cuando la primera tormenta invernal llegó al pueblo en el que en aquel entonces vivían, a la partera le fue imposible llegar, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de asistir el parto de su esposa quien, habiendo pasado por eso en más de una ocasión, supo mantener la calma y soportar de manera estoica el dolor para poder darle las instrucciones pertinentes. Si el proceso de gestación ya le parecía maravillosamente asombroso, el ver tan de cerca el alumbramiento terminó por aumentar el respeto y admiración que sentía por su esposa, pero aun así no estaba preparado para la cantidad de emociones que sobrevinieron apenas tuvo a su hija en brazos. ¡Jamás había sentido tanto amor, tanto miedo y tanto orgullo como en ese momento! Sintió que estaba frente a la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto y le invadió una fuerza desconocida que le hizo prometerse a si mismo que por el resto de sus días velaría por la seguridad, bienestar y felicidad de esa nueva personita. Saber que un segundo hijo venía en camino años más tarde le hizo dudar si sería capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma una vez más porque le parecía injusto dividir el afecto de su hija ahora en dos. Apenas cruzó la puerta de la habitación, su intensa mirada se clavó en el niño y para su sorpresa, todo lo que había despertado su hija en él solamente se multiplicó. Por fin se sentía completo y satisfecho con la vida que llevaba.

Inmediatamente al día siguiente Hans consiguió rentar una pequeña cabaña que solía pertenecer al recién fallecido hijo del panadero, y mudó a su familia a su nuevo hogar temporal, al menos hasta que Elsa recuperara la fuerza suficiente para poder emprender el viaje de regreso. La parte de la herencia que había recibido al morir su padre le era más que suficiente para mantenerlos mientras estuviera alejado de sus negocios, así que decidió tomarse el breve descanso como si se tratara de unas tranquilas vacaciones familiares.

El pequeño Henning resultó ser tan dormilón y sereno como lo fuera su hermana cuando recién había nacido, por lo que la casa se mantenía mayormente en silencio, con Hans auxiliando a Kristoff a repartir por los pueblos cercanos las zanahorias que cultivaba en sus tierras, Ailana pasando las tardes en casa de su tía Anna y Elsa tejiendo zapatitos para su nuevo bebé. Y cuando se cansaba, la rubia gustaba de pasar las horas admirando la inocente belleza de su hijo, agradeciendo que por fin hubiera logrado traer al mundo un varoncito sano pero sin poder contener las lágrimas al pensar en los hijos previos que había perdido luego de llevarlos en su vientre tanto tiempo.

Una noche en particular, luego de que Hans llevara a su hija mayor a la cama y mientras Elsa acariciaba con embeleso las mejillas de su bebecito pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar antes de poder disfrutar de aquella paz y felicidad, unos fuertes golpes desesperados en la puerta hicieron que el pelirrojo, de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido, corriera a abrir con brusquedad.

-¿Qué mierda su…

-¡Elsa! ¿Dónde está Elsa?-preguntó Kristoff irrumpiendo en la vivienda y buscando con desesperación a la rubia. Apenas la vio acercarse, se abalanzó sobre ella y tomándola por los hombros le susurró-Vienen por ti, Elsa, te han descubierto.

-¿Qué?

-Fue Eugene.

-¿Eugene?

-En días pasados el gobernador lo envío a una villa a más de sesenta kilómetros a presentar una propuesta de negociación y ahí se encontró con uno de los hermanos Stabbington.

La rubia sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y con pánico en la mirada buscó a su esposo, quien de inmediato se metió en la conversación.

-¿Stabbington?-preguntó-Pero desaparecieron del pueblo hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues al parecer no fue por voluntad propia. Eugene dijo que lo encontró en una granja en la que un pastor y su esposa cuidan de él; aseguró que tiene dificultades para hablar y sin embargo repitió con toda claridad tu nombre cuando le contó que él y su hermano fueron atacados por ti una noche en medio del bosque.

-Eso no… no tiene sentido-dijo la rubia intentando fingir una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Le dio salto y seña sobre la ubicación de una fosa en la que el mismo Eugene encontró los restos del cuerpo de Patchy. Sideburns aseguró que cuando logró recuperar el conocimiento, el cuerpo de su hermano estaba congelado.

-Ay no-susurró ella por lo bajo, perdiendo el poco color que tenía en las mejillas.

-Elsa, Stabbington te acusó de ser bruja asegurando que tú los hechizaste para que te siguieran hasta el bosque y ahí poder matarlos, ¡y el imbécil de Eugene le ha creído!

Sintió que las piernas le temblaban por lo que buscó la pared más cercana y se recargó en ella, preguntándose si aquello era alguna clase de castigo celestial por aquel regalo de bodas que le hiciera al castaño días antes de su boda. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar porque a lo lejos el griterío de una muchedumbre se comenzó a escuchar.

-Rápido-comenzó Hans-tenemos que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes.

-No. Ya no hay tiempo-le respondió con la vista nublada por las lágrimas y el cuerpo completo temblándole de miedo-No hay forma de escapar-comenzó a hipar, histérica, y estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo cuando Kristoff la tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo con una extraña seguridad en la voz.

-Les dije que te colgaran.

El llanto se interrumpió y tomando un poco de distancia en el abrazo, miró sorprendida a los ojos del rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Hans-¡¿Les dijiste que la colgaran?!

Sin despegar la vista de Elsa, continuó.

-Weselton quería que te quemaran en la hoguera, pero los convencí de que te mandaran a la horca.

-¡¿LOS CONVENCISTE?! ¡CON UNA MIERDA, KRISTOFF! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE ENTIERRAS UNA MALDITA ESTACA EN EL CORAZÓN Y LA MATAS DE UNA BUEN…

Elsa le echó los brazos al cuello y abrazó con fuerza a su cuñado, agradeciéndole una y otra vez antes de comenzar a besarle en repetidas ocasiones el rostro.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti, sabía que podía seguir contando contigo. Ahora ve por Ailana, rápido.

-Está bien, ¿de qué me perdí?-preguntó su marido terriblemente confundido, y el sentimiento no hizo más que acrecentarse cuando su esposa corrió hacia la cuna del bebé, lo tomó en brazos envuelto en una gruesa cobija y se lo entregó con delicadeza-Elsa, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Deben huir. Monta con los niños a Sitron y cabalguen a un lugar seguro, ¡al que sea!-tomó el bolso de su esposo, en el que echó lo que consideró indispensable y se lo colocó encima justo cuando Kristoff aparecía con la pequeña niña en brazos, aún en ropa de dormir.

-¿Dónde está su abrigo?-preguntó.

Elsa negó, tomando a su hija y besándole la frente.

-No lo necesita-la miró con cariño y agregó-el frío es parte de ella-entonces se giró, metió una mano bajo la camisa de su esposo, colocándola sobre su pecho mientras le besaba profundamente y cuando él por fin se separó lanzando un quejido de dolor, les ordenó- Ahora váyanse, ¡pronto!

Kristoff auxilió al pelirrojo, aún desorientado, a subir al caballo, pero antes de partir preguntó a su cuñado:

-¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo que debo hacer. Ella no…

-¿Te dio alguna instrucción?-Hans asintió-Entonces obedece-y golpeando la grupa del animal lo echó a andar.

Los vio desaparecer en la oscuridad justo cuando al otro lado comenzó a divisar entre las sombras a una multitud cargada con antorchas y, a juzgar por sus gritos, con mucho odio hacia la recién sentenciada, así que de inmediato regresó a la cabaña y corrió hacia donde la bruja esperaba nerviosa de pie por su destino.

-Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer, Elsa. Temo que esto no vaya a funcionar.

Ella negó y le sonrió, aunque el miedo era evidente en su rostro.

-Está bien. Todo saldrá bien, sólo hazme un último favor.

-Dime.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y juntando su frente con la de él, suplicó llorando:

-No dejes que me quiten la cabeza, por favor. No dejes que me hagan más daño.

-Le diré a Anna que reclame tu cuerpo cuanto antes

-Gracias, mil gracias-y juntó sus labios con los de él, besándolo con la misma pasión con la que lo había hecho años atrás en la intimidad de su pequeña chocita en medio del bosque.

El repentino golpe de la puerta al abrirse los obligó a separarse y el anciano Weselton fue el primero en aparecer, señalando con su huesudo y asqueroso dedo en su dirección.

-¡Tus minutos están contados, bruja! Nos vas a… ¿Bjorgman? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por un momento Elsa temió por la seguridad de su cuñado, hasta que él la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la jaló con brusquedad hacia donde el viejo estaba.

-Quería asegurarme de que no escapara.

El sujeto se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente asintió y dio la orden a uno de sus hijos de sacar a la bruja del lugar.

Con un tirón doloroso se vio arrastrada hasta el exterior, en donde una turba furiosa esperaba por su presencia, vitoreando con rabia cuando un fuerte empujón la hizo caer de bruces sobre el suelo. Apenas probaba el sabor de la tierra en la boca cuando sintió una mano en la nuca tirando con fuerza de su cabello y obligándola a alzar el rostro.

-Sabía que no eras de fiar. Creí que no eras más que una asquerosa ramera y resulta que eras mucho peor, estúpida bruja-le espetó Lucile antes de escupirle en el rostro y soltarla.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera para quejarse porque de manera inesperada sintió que le tomaban un tobillo y comenzaban a arrastrarla lejos de su casa, hacia la plaza central que por fortuna, estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR ESPEREN!-gritó con desesperación tratando de aferrase con las uñas al suelo en un vano intento por frenar el doloroso viaje y viendo a le lejos a un impotente Kristoff caer de rodillas en el umbral de la cabaña que había compartido por tan pocos días con su familia.

Con fuerza y nuevamente tirándole del cabello la pusieron de pie, le ataron las manos por la espalda y a empujones la obligaron a acercarse al árbol más alto del lugar; el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la soga bajando desde una gruesa rama y por puro instinto intentó echar a correr, pero el hijo de Weseltón la tomó por la cintura, levantándola del suelo, y la tiró justo en el lugar adecuado para que otras dos personas le colocaran la cuerda alrededor del cuello.

-¡Detenganse, basta!-escuchó la voz de Rapunzel entre la muchedumbre y desesperadamente comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

-No debiste volver aquí, bruja-alzó la voz Weselton, tratando de acallar al resto de los presentes.-ahora pagaras por todo el daño que le has hecho a este pueblo, y nosotros nos veremos recompensados por dios al contribuir a eliminar el mal de este mundo para evitar que sigas haciendo de tus fechorías.

-¡¿Dios?!-rugió Elsa con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces se hizo un silencio profundo y por primera vez sus palabras captaron la atención de los habitantes del pueblo-su dios no recompensaría nada a unos monstruos como ustedes.

-¡Cierra la boca, maldita bruja!-gritó una mujer entre el gentío.

-Todo lo malo que les sucede se lo tienen ganado, por mezquinos, por groseros y desagradables, por jugar al resto sin siquiera conocerlos. Porque se lo merecen.

-Dios misericordioso, no permitas que…-comenzó el párroco arrodillándose frente a ella, lo que le sacó la carcajada más sincera y estrepitosa que Elsa jamás hubiera soltado.

-Su dios es insignificante e inútil ante lo que se les viene a futuro, porque aquí frente a todos ustedes y mediante mi padre satanás los maldigo y condeno a la miseria, al dolor y a la tristeza. A que por el resto de su vida pasen hambre, enfermedad y pobreza. Pero no se preocupen porque les aseguro que esta no será muy larga, porque desde donde quiera que esté me regocijaré al saber que murieron ahogados en su inmundicia, rodeados de desdicha y sin el consuelo de su estúpido dios para aminorar su pesar. Pero aquellos que en algún momento vieron por mí y los míos, ustedes no teman porque recibirán mi protección, no así aquellos que se atrevan a jalar de esta soga-aseguró mirando con odio a los cuatro sujetos que sostenían la cuerda entre sus manos-porque ustedes pensarán en mi aun mientras tragan su propia sangre hasta ahogarse en su lecho de muerte. Y si esto que acabo de decir no es castigo suficiente, ¡entonces que venga satanás y lo compense!

-¡Tiren!-gritó Weselton entre las exclamaciones de asombro y pánico de la muchedumbre, y de inmediato el cuerpo de la bruja comenzó a ser alzado hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alto y el extremo contrario de la cuerda fue atado a una de las ramas más bajas.

-¡NO, NOOOO!-gritó con desesperación Anna, cayendo al suelo en medio del llanto y siendo consolada de inmediato entre los brazos de la hija del gobernador.

Poco a poco la muchedumbre se fue dispersando, dejándolas solas bajo el cuerpo tambaleante de la rubia mientras Kristoff trataba con desesperación de cortar la cuerda lo más rápido posible.

Esa noche, nadie en el pueblo durmió, pues en sus cabezas escuchaban una y otra vez la sentencia de la bruja, y el percatarse a la mañana siguiente de que el cuerpo ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar no hizo más que agravar sus temores. Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, Anna junto con su marido y Rapunzel terminaban de cubrir la tumba en la que habían sepultado a su hermana. Por costumbre comenzó a orar pero recordando de inmediato la naturaleza de Elsa, paró y miró desconsolada a su vecina.

-Puedes decirle lo mucho que significaba para ti y que la vas a extrañar, creo que con eso será suficiente.

La pelirroja asintió, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Por su parte, Kristoff se limitó a suspirar una vez que dio la última palada y aunque lamentó no volver a ver a Elsa, estaba seguro de que eso era lo mejor para ella.

* * *

Llevaban semanas en aquel pueblo apacible pero olvidado de dios a cientos de kilómetros de su antiguo hogar y aunque trataba de rehacer su vida luego de la terrible pérdida de su esposa, debía admitir que esto era mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, sobre todo con su pequeñita preguntando a diario por su madre y con los berridos de su hijo solicitando la constante presencia de la única nodriza que había encontrado en el lugar. Luego de guardar a Sitron en el establo, miró los últimos rayos del sol desaparecer detrás de las montañas y antes de entrar a la casa se abrió la camisa y miró en su pecho del lado izquierdo la nacarada cicatriz con forma de copo de nieve que había aparecido luego de que huyeran aquella noche del pueblo. Suspiró, sintiendo que ese era el último recuerdo que tenía del contacto con la piel de su esposa y obligándose a reponerse cerró la puerta tras de sí, resignado a preparar la cena.

Una vez que metió a los niños en la cama, se dirigió a la chimenea para asegurarse de que las últimas brazas estaban por apagarse. Extinguió la lucecita de las últimas lámparas de gas y se dirigió a la cocina en donde tenía una vela ya encendida esperando por él. Echó un último vistazo al exterior antes de cerrar la cortina y estaba dando media vuelta cuando paró en seco. Sintió que el corazón se le congelaba y un extraño frío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Habría visto bien, o había sido su imaginación? Se tomó un tiempo para recuperar la calma, apagó con cuidado la vela y tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible caminó hasta donde guardaba su ballesta, la cargó con velocidad y regresó frente a la puerta. La luz de la luna llena propició que una sombra se proyectara contra la ventana, moviéndose lentamente hacia la casa, y al poco tiempo un suave taconeo disparejo sobre la madera del porche le aceleró la respiración, ansioso por enfrentarse a quien fuera o lo que fuera que le esperaba en el exterior. Escuchó rasguños y la perilla agitándose con violencia. Pronto, la cadena que oponía resistencia se botó y con horror vio como la puerta se abría lentamente. Con decisión alzó la ballesta frente a él al mismo tiempo que todas las lámparas e incluso la pequeña vela, volvían a encenderse, y se quedó boquiabierto al encontrarse de frente con su esposa; la rubia llevaba el vestido casi hecho jirones, el cabello lacio y suelto lleno de ramitas y hojas secas y en su rostro llevaba manchas de lodo además de una enorme sonrisa. A los ojos de Hans, Elsa jamás se había encontrado tan lozana y viva como en aquel momento.

La rubia entró a la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzando a quitarse basuritas del cabello, dijo con voz clara y melodiosa:

-Lamento la tardanza cielo, creo que subestimé la velocidad y resistencia de Sitron, pero por fin mamá está de vuelta.

-¿E-Elsa?-tartamudeó el pelirrojo, aún incrédulo ante lo que veía.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-No, yo… es sólo que tú…

Caminó hasta él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretando sus suaves senos contra su pecho, lo besó profundamente y con lujuria. Hans encontró su aliento fresco e incluso revitalizante, y sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando, al separarse, ella lo miró con un brillo sensual en los ojos y una pícara sonrisa antes de decir:

-Las estacas en el corazón son para matar vampiros, amor. Eso no funciona con nosotras las brujas.

* * *

**Sólo como dato curioso, quiero agregar que mientras buscaba nombres para los hijitos de Elsa y Hans me encontré con que "Helsa" es un nombre de origen hebreo que significa "consagrada a Dios" o que se puede utilizar como el diminutivo danés de Elizabeth; consideré muy seriamente usarlo pero finalmente me pareció algo muy obvio y hasta chafa jajaja, así que por eso terminé descartándolo.**

**Con este capítulo pongo fin a esta historia, y quiero que sepan que no tengo palabras para agradecerles su tiempo y comentarios; termino muy satisfecha con este fic, era algo que desde hace tiempo tenía muchas muchas ganas de escribir y aunque el resultado fue mucho más largo de lo que planeaba, me ha gustado bastante. Y no se preocupen, "Desesperación" pronto tendrá su actualización, así que sigan sintonizando este canal :D**

**Les envío un abrazo enorme, les deseo una excelente semana y nos seguimos leyendo pronto pronto. Les quiero, bye bye!**

_**Guest**_** 1:**** Después de tantas penurias por fin nuestro copo salvaje tiene su recompensa, ¡hurra! Respecto a lo de Rapunzel, me pareció un lindo y necesario detalle que Elsa tuviera una aliada aun cuando ella no estuviera enterada jaja. Al final resultó de mucha utilidad. Gracias por tu review y tiempo, espero que este último capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Te mando un abrazo :D**

_**Guest**_** 2: I´m glad you liked it! Hope you found this ending as pleasant as the rest of the story and thank you very much for the time you spended reading this and for your kind words n.n I send you a hug!**

_**Guest**_** 3: Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, espero que este final te deje satisfecha y agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que dedicaste para leer mi historia y dejar tu review. Recibe un fuerte abrazo de mi parte C:**


End file.
